<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Wake by JessForLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439155">When You Wake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessForLife/pseuds/JessForLife'>JessForLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessForLife/pseuds/JessForLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world believes in something so strongly it can make the impossible a reality, it can make fiction come to life, a Tulpa. So what if you were saved by an infamous killer turned vigilante? What if the two of you fell in love? Together you learn to deal with the world for everything it is and everything you're just now learning it could be. Can you live in a world where the make-believe turns reality? A world where the monsters that have now come to life may be just as bad as the ones that have been there all along.</p><p>*Okay so massive disclaimer I've wanted to write this fic before my first one but I can't lie I was hesitant to because I grew up reading Jeff X Reader fics but I didn't want to go about it the way it's normally gone about, I just didn't feel very comfortable writing it that way. So Jeff and many other creepypasta characters are very OOC, either way, I've been working on this for a while now and I really hope you all enjoy! So yeah all the thanks in the world to the people who originally wrote the creepypasta characters and with all the formalities out of the way please enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Female Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Monsters Around Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You guys know the drill, (Y/N) = Your Name (N/N) = Nickname (E/C) = Eye Color and (H/C) = Hair Color if I use any others they'll be in the description. If you guys really want an assigned name (although I personally like plugging my own name) I now declare you Faye. So yeah all the thanks in the world to the people who originally wrote the creepypasta characters and with all the formalities out of the way please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, class, so if you could, please follow me in an organized single file around the cadaver before we pull back the cover.” Your teacher said as you and your class surrounded the body “I hope you’re all getting used to the smell of decay because if you aren’t you might want to reconsider a change in careers, one that deals with more living people.” Your teacher joked while some kids laughed and others stepped back a little, you stayed put and focused on the covered body. “Now, although this won’t always be the case, don’t be upset by this cadaver, this not so lovely gentleman was found stabbed to death multiple times in front of his computer.” The teacher said while pulling back the cover. “He was looking at child porn.” Some of the class gasped others mumbled to themselves, and the body was riddled with stab wounds and even a slit in his throat. “So please examine the body and five extra points to each student that guesses what caused his death. Any questions?” The teacher asked, looking around; meanwhile, you studied the body carefully. “Yes, you in the back?” The teacher said before a student responded, “By any chance could this man have been killed by the ‘Go to sleep’ killer?” The class got quiet, and even you looked up at the teacher. “Well, actually yes, the police did find evidence pointing towards the ‘Go to Sleep’ killer being behind this.” The teacher answered, but before anyone could ask another question on the subject, he quickly clapped his hands together and spoke. “Hurry up and complete your autopsies, we need to head back to the campus very soon!” You looked back at the body more thoughtfully this time ‘This would be the 9th person killed in this state, that the police know about, not even counting those outside the state.’ You thought as you started with the body’s head. ‘The killer has been active all around the country, which has left law enforcement scratching their heads. The kills happen too quickly, leaving some wondering if it’s a vigilante group considering how everyone who’s been killed so far has all been without a figure of a doubt horrible people.’ You got to the neck. ‘This might be the obvious choice, but on closer inspection, the wound is too thin and shallow, the killer purposely did this to cause pain, this wound incapacitated the person.’ You looked at the torso next. ‘These are all postmortem, probably used this to gather more blood after he bled out so that he could write ‘Go to Sleep’ on the walls as he does with the blood of all those he kills.’ You notice his hands next, or rather lack of hands ‘Bingo, he bled out from his hands after they were cut off.’ You quickly write your answer down and hand it in, he looks it over and smiles “Feel free to head back to the school and collect your things, I have a feeling the other students won’t be as quick.” He says, giving you an approving nod before you smile and walk out of the morgue. </p><p>You walked down the hall of your school, but before you could exit, you felt a hand on your shoulder quickly stop you. “(Y/N) I was hoping I’d catch you after class, but your class was empty, were you on your way to meet me for our date?” Hunter said, looking at you with a cocky smile, you try and remain positive, “Yeah, I was just going out to the field to meet you; let’s go.” You said, gesturing to the exit as he put an arm tightly around you. You didn’t really like Hunter, all the other girls at the campus loved him, but you didn’t see him as anything special. Ever since the semester started and you bumped into him once in the hall, he hasn’t left you alone until yesterday you finally gave in and agreed to go on a date with him. “So I never see you with anyone around campus, what’s a pretty girl like you doing with no friends or boyfriend?” He asked in a condescending voice, “I like to keep my studies and social life separate.” You say without looking at him, the arm he had around your back suddenly began to bug you “Oh, I see, so I guess that means you must really like me to let me take you out on a date to the coffee shop.” He said, pulling you in closer, you turned your head to a dark alley trying to hide your disgust you said nothing. ‘Actually I’m hoping you’ll hate me so much after this date you’ll leave me alone for good.’ You thought, knowing the coffee shop was only a block away now. He held the door for you as you walked in, you went up to the counter and paid for your own drink while he ordered, you made sure to find a table where the seats were across from each other and in the open, you didn’t feel like giving him any excuse to touch you. You sat down and looked out the window before texting your best friend/roommate. ‘I actually think licking gasoline would be more enjoyable than this date. Save me! I’ll tell you about it when I get home. I’m going to leave soon I’ll make up something.’ You put away your phone as he sat down “I was thinking how hot and different you are compared to the majority of the sluts at the campus, you’re mature and smart, but like still hot I bet you’re a virgin, but with that outfit maybe you do know how to arouse a guy.” He said, reaching for your hand as you smiled awkwardly, suddenly feeling like the skirt you’d worn today was too short and too tight, you didn’t wear this for him or for anyone you didn’t even want to consider this a date. He started to lean in, and you turned your face to the window so that he kissed your cheek and not your lips. The kiss was still slobbery, and it disgusted you, he definitely thought he’d kiss your lips, when you focused on the outside you saw a guy in a white hoodie across the street looking at you, you couldn’t see his face, but you felt his gaze ‘That’s it, I'm leaving. He’s probably looking at me because I must look like I hate my life, and right now, I do.’ You thought before getting up, “I’m sorry, Hunter I just remembered I have to do my groceries today it’s Friday, and I always do my shopping after school. Look, you seem nice, but my studies are too important, and I’m not interested in dating or hanging out. You should focus on a girl who’s actually interested.” You say grabbing your things to leave, Hunter seems shocked but seems to think before talking “Yeah, okay but hey if it’s the last time I’m going to see you let me at least walk you to the bus stop, I know it’s two blocks, but it’s already dark out, and I want to make sure you get on the bus safely.” Hunter seemed genuine, and you almost felt bad, so you just nodded and agreed to let him walk you. </p><p>You both exited the shop, and this time Hunter didn’t put an arm around you, and he was quiet. You both just walked side by side in silence. You looked ahead, the streets were quiet and not many people were around except for a guy walking towards you, his head was down, but you were sure it was the same guy you saw across the street with the same white hoodie ‘Maybe he’s waiting for someone.’ You thought. As you were about to reach the end of the block, you felt a hard shove throw you off balance. You didn’t scream you didn’t know what was happening when you felt yourself be lifted off the ground and thrown against a brick wall, a hand covered your mouth, and you felt another hand slide up your skirt and grab the edge of your panties. ``Don't scream, look. I know you wore this outfit for me, so just try and enjoy it because I don’t like teases, so either take it or give in like all the others. I know you’ll eventually thank me.” You hear Hunter snarl into your ear, but before you can react, you hear weird gurgling come from him as his grip loosens. You turn around and see him trying to cover a thin gash around his throat with his hands, behind him is the guy with the white hoodie, he grabs Hunter pushing him against the opposite wall “This is for them!” You hear the guy say before stabbing Hunter in what you assume is his genitals from the way he screams; Hunter looks at you, “Help me.” You’re still trying to compose yourself from what he just tried doing to you “Don’t fucking speak to her! Go to sleep!” The guy yells punching Hunter in the face knocking him out before stabbing him multiple times in the stomach, and with the blood you watch him smear ‘Go to sleep.’ On the ground, the guy walks over to you, but for some reason, you aren’t afraid you see your phone on the ground. He picks it up rapidly, pressing the power button five times, triggering the emergency call; he places the phone on your lap “Tell the police what happened, don’t worry he’ll never hurt you or any other girl ever again.” He says before going up the fire escape in the alley and disappearing after reaching the roof. You hear the line pick up and a woman come through “911, what’s your emergency?” “I need the police and an ambulance. He’s dead.”</p><p>The ambulance came first to look over Hunter's body, but he was pronounced dead at the scene, one of the EMT’s stayed with you while you waited for the police at the curve, she put a shock blanket around you. Luckily the police officer who took your statement was a woman a few years older than you, her dyed red hair was the first thing you noticed, but she seemed sympathetic. You told her how he tried to rape you. Then a detective arrived “I’ll take it from here officer this is a federal case. Now miss” the detective looked at the notes the police officer had taken “(L/N) you say you were almost raped by the deceased, did you see what the person who killed him looked like? Did you see him leave?” “No, I had my eyes closed, and my back turned I was in shock from what happened prior to the murder, I only opened my eyes toward the end. I saw what I thought was a man walking out the alley. I couldn’t make out anything; it was too dark.” The detective seemed to look at you frustrated, but he seemed to believe you, “Did you notice anything strange before the incident, anyone watching you or anything odd?” “No detective, I’m sorry, I didn’t see anything.” You could see the frustration in the detectives’ face. “Well, miss one of the officers will take you home, but before you go, I know this must have been very traumatic for you, but it’s no secret who’s behind this, and if you’ve seen the news. I know you may think they’re doing good, but they’re breaking the law, and the person behind this needs to be brought to justice and leave the law to us, don’t protect them. We’ll be in touch if we have more questions, and if you remember anything, call.” The detective said, handing you a card before flagging down the female officer from earlier. You rode in the back of the cop car and looked out the window thinking about the night, and when you made it to your apartment, you thanked the officers, but the female officer insisted on walking you to your door. When the two of you arrived, she handed you a paper. “It’s my badge number if you’re ever at the station ask for me and if I’m not out I’ll accompany you, I understand what you’re going through, from personal experiences. I’m Sera, anyways please take care and try to get some rest, the next few days won’t be easy, but you’ll be alright.” Sera said before gesturing to your door, you gave her a small smile and entered your apartment she waited to hear you lock it before leaving and for the first time ever, you even used your door chain. </p><p>“(Y/N) where have you been? What happened to you?” Your best friend Elaine said to you, touching your cheek, which stung a little. When you looked at her, you became overwhelmed, and you began to cry and walk towards her, hugging her tightly and sobbing. She holds you, and as she begins leading you to the couch, you struggle to find the words, but you tell her everything, even what you didn’t say to the police. Elaine stayed all night with you, holding you and trying to comfort you. She didn’t speak and only listened. Elaine had always been an angel to you, and she looked the part as well, her light brown hair, freckles across her nose, with her green eyes and dark complexion you always wondered how you got so lucky to find a friend like her. You wept, and when you finished, she offered to sit at the end of your bed until you fell asleep, but you told her it would be alright, and she helped you to get ready for bed before heading to her room opposite of yours. You couldn’t sleep that night, and you kept the light in your room dim, but on, you tried lighting a candle and drinking tea, you tried reading or watching things on your phone but the afternoon stayed with you. You got out of bed and opened up your window, you stepped onto your fire escape, the autumn night was crisp and cold, but you wanted to stay outside, so you sat on the steps and tried to disappear into your own head. All your thoughts went from the guy in the hoodie who saved you, to you almost being another one of Hunter’s victims from what he said, and to you lying to the authorities about not getting a good look at the killer. You wanted to know more about the killer but not from the news you wanted to speak to him, and you sat on the fire escape the whole night until you started to see the sun coming up from the horizon, so you decided to climb back into your room and finally try to sleep. </p><p>You had nightmares of Hunter, one where the hoodied guy didn’t save you, woke you up. When you looked at your window, you noticed the sun was already starting to set. ‘I slept for the whole day.’ You thought getting up to inspect the window you saw the sun would start setting soon, but outside your window tucked at the bottom, you saw a piece of paper on the outside, you opened your window. You brought it inside before unfolding it. ‘I know you didn’t tell the police about me, and I know you must have a lot on your mind if you want to talk, meet me on the roof tonight at midnight. I’ll wait an hour for you, if you need time, I’ll even wait for you the following night, but if you want me to leave you alone I will just write a note, and I’ll go, or I promise I won’t return after the second night.’ You try to stay calm, although you didn’t fear the idea of him knowing where you were and knowing what he’s capable of still unsettled you, you thought it best for you both to tear the paper up but keep it in your mind. You walked out of your room and saw Elaine sitting on the couch, reviewing her notes, she looked up at you “How’d you sleep? I made you breakfast and lunch, and you can have both or one or none. I called in sick, so I’ll be with you today, and tomorrow I just wouldn’t feel very good leaving you alone this weekend unless you want to be alone because I can cure my non-existent stomach bug right now. Whatever you want (N/N).” Elaine said in one breath, you rushed over to her and hugged her, “El, thank you for everything.” You sat beside her and lay your head on her shoulder “You know I love you, you’re like my sister.” She said, resting her head on yours before continuing to read. You reached for the remote and turned on the TV to watch the news, you saw the reporter at the crime scene, but the letters at the bottom answered your question, you raised the volume. “Star athletes recent death by the hands of the ‘Go to Sleep’ killer spark a fire of women coming forward with allegations pointing to the possibility that he was a serial rapist.” The reporter continues talking, but you and El look at each other, “How’s the killer doing this? How does he know everyone who’s a horrible person better than the police? How is he everywhere?” El says, turning back to the TV, you look at it in shock also, “I don’t know.” You say barely above a whisper the two of you continue watching, and it seems every two hours a new girl comes forward against Hunter. You and El stayed together the whole night, catching up on work, ordering food, and occasionally looking at the news in between. Midnight was only an hour away, and you didn’t want to involve El. “I’m going to bed it’s almost midnight, and I want to do stuff with you tomorrow, we can go grocery shopping and do our laundry I don’t want to let what happened to affect me to the point that I can never move past it you know?” El looked at you and smiled “You’ve always been so much stronger than most, you don’t need to be, but I’ll stand by you always.” El says, standing up and stretching, she gathers her things before saying her goodnight to you and going to her room. </p><p>You enter your room and close the door behind you, you’ve been in your pajamas all day you wonder if you should change, you had a T-shirt and sweatpants on, you threw on a hoodie and thought that would be good enough. You had 15 minutes to midnight, you were anxious, but in a strange type of exciting way, not fear, you decided to head to the roof early. When you opened the window the fall air filled your lungs, you prepared yourself before ascending the steps all the way to the roof luckily you lived on the top floor, and you only needed to climb another set of steps to reach the roof. You hurried up even though you knew you were a few minutes early, but at the other end of the roof you saw the guy with the white hoodie, he had his back turned, but something inside you told you he knew you were there. You slowly walked over to him before he turned his head to the side “I won’t hurt you. Let’s sit and talk.” He said, turning around before sitting on the floor leaning against the half wall barricade, you sat beside him. Up close you noticed he had a black face mask covering his nose and mouth and his long jet black hair covered his eyes, the only other physical feature you could make out was from his hands you knew he was extremely pale. He shifted slightly, you realized he must have noticed you looking at him, but before you could apologize, he spoke, “What would you like to know?” His voice was deep, but in a comforting way, it had a harsh raspy tone to it, but it didn’t sound bad you knew he was in his early 20’s like you “How do you know who to target? Like how do you know who’s hurting people? How did you know I was Hunter’s next victim? Do you work alone or in a group?” You said while studying him carefully but since you couldn’t see his face you couldn’t read him “I have my reasons to kill, I kind of have to, so I at least make sure I’m killing people the world would be better off without. I have some help, but I mostly just observe, the people I kill don’t go too long without hurting other people. I went to a frat party last month, and I saw what he did to another girl. I couldn’t stop him then, but I stalked him for a month, I knew he’d eventually do it again, and I was right.” He looked down at his hands they were balled into fists “I saw another one of your targets in school yesterday, he was killed in front of his computer he was peddling child porn around the dark web according to the news.” You said, looking at him, but he didn’t meet your gaze “My housemate tipped me off about him, he would have been his kill, but I was in the area. I live with others in similar situations to me, but we’re all trying to do good, there are some of us out there that aren’t. The police might not agree with our methods, but we get things done.” “So you’re the ‘go to sleep’ killer, but you’re not the only one killing for the greater good, and you also know some killers are killing for no good reason at all. Is this like a cult? How do you know each other?” He scratches his head over his hood “We all started off the same way, some of us just choose to be better than what was expected of us, some of us didn’t. I know of other killers doing bad, but my group and I struggle to stop them, we do if we can. You’re the only person outside of my group I’ve ever really spoken to. I needed to be sure about my target, I’ve killed other serial rapist, but this one was very good at hiding what he did. His victims never came forward I needed to be sure he was doing what I suspected him of, I’m sorry you had to see it, I’m sorry you were almost another victim.” His last words were sincere, you were sitting next to a killer, but you felt completely safe next to him “Thank you for what you do, maybe I don’t agree completely with your methods, but you saved me and so many others.” You reached out to touch his hand, but he moved it quickly the second yours touched his. “I’m sorry, it’s not you, I just don’t know how to react to these situations, I’ve never really been in a social situation. I never thought I’d speak to anyone outside my group, let alone you, but I know you lied to the police about me which confused me so I followed you and I saw you last night, I was on the opposite fire escape. I wanted to approach you and talk to you, but I didn’t know how to help you.” He put his hands in his pockets and turned away from you “It didn’t feel right to turn in the person that saved me, and I couldn’t bring myself to be the person that leads to your possible arrest, there’s still a lot of other people you could save, and I don’t want to be the one to take that away. Last night I was haunted by what almost happened to me, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you either.” You said, turning to face him completely, but he still doesn’t look at you, so you keep talking, “Can you look at me?” He gets up quickly “Whatever you think I look like is wrong. You don’t want to see my face.” He said, sounding upset and something in you wanted to comfort him, you felt drawn to him, you got up and stood behind him, “I don’t understand.” He says so quietly you don’t know if you were even meant to hear it, “I don’t either.” You whisper to him, and you wondered if he felt drawn to you at that moment; also, he turned around and pulled back his hood revealing his straight long black shoulder-length hair, it was messy and wild, you still couldn’t see his face he was looking down. He unhooked one side of the mask and slowly started to look up at you. One of his eyes was the first thing you saw. At first, you thought it was eyeliner, but the black around his eyes were scorched as if his eyelashes had melted onto and around his eye at one point, leaving it permanently smokey. Then his mask came off, and you saw his Glasgow smile, it was deep at one point you could tell, but it looked somewhat healed now it had scared a dark maroon almost brown. He looked at you with a strong gaze, he was conveying a strong emotion you couldn’t quite interpret, but he spoke softly, “Do you understand now?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the only time non-con will apply I wanted to put the warning even though nothing happened to the reader, just in case, I'm very serious about that stuff so other than that I hope you all liked it! I will post a new chapter every week unless life happens but yeah thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Believing In Something More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a really good day today and I really wanted to share this a day early! Thank you to the three guests that have already left kudos that means the world to me, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t move, you weren’t frightened, just shocked, you studied his features carefully, and although you were sure you never met him before, something about him felt familiar. “Jeff, The Killer? How?” He was completely facing you now, “I feel bad for not knowing your name now, but you seem a little old to be a fangirl.” His lips seemed to be trying to turn into a smile as they pulled on his scar, you wonder if it hurt. “My name is (Y/N), and I’m not a fangirl, I mean I was an angsty 13-year-old girl once we all were infatuated with a horrendous definition of a “bad boy,” but I grew older, and I realized that some of the actions we justified were actually atrocities.” “Well that makes two of us, killing innocent people isn’t what I want to be known for.” He seemed serious, “So who are you then? Because the one from the stories and fanfictions I read was hardly ever even an anti-hero, let alone a vigilante?” “That’s the thing, those were stories, and I’m practically a real person, fully capable of having morals, and feelings. I have planted memories of things that I lived through but didn’t actually happen, but they feel authentic to me.” He walked past you and leaned against the half wall of the roof before sliding down to the floor. You walked over to him and sat to the side of him “Practically human? Planted memories?” He looked at you as if he was searching for something on your face, he looked at the sky next and started to explain “Four years ago I was 18 and I woke up in the woods covered in blood, I had no real memory of how I got there, I could only remember something that happened to me five years prior to that when I was 13, and that’s the story I’m sure you and everyone else knows. Where I moved to a new town where my brother and I were bullied and in a bloodthirsty fit, I killed all 3 of my bullies, but before that, I was dosed in bleach and set alight, causing me also to have a psychotic break where I cut into my face. Here’s where my story differs from most online, my father was devastated by what I had done and took his own life, my mother now a single mom raised my brother and me as best she could. She visited me at the mental hospital with my brother and loved me until she succumbed to cancer when I was 16, my brother went into the system he was 15, and I was left alone in the hospital. When I woke, I wandered the forest for days until I finally found a mansion in the woods filled with people like me who’d woken up one day with memories of things that felt so real, but there was no history of. I found out the hard way when I tried finding my brother and couldn’t. There was no record of my family or me or even the murders I committed of my tormentors. The only trace of me were stories depicting me doing terrible things, kinky things, or both. The leader of the house explained to me what I was; he said I was a Tulpa just like him and everyone else in the mansion, we were manifested into the world by a bunch of teenagers believing in us, and we weren’t the only ones. Most of the Tulpas could easily adapt to society, especially if they could let go of the stigma they were believed to have, some like me chose to reinvent ourselves. I started using my killer instincts to take out bad people the police or justice system failed to punish, then some of us chose to continue being the bad things they were created to be.” He said, looking down at the ground now, “Why not just start a new life completely?” You said wondering if you should reach out to him, he looked at you and chuckled slightly. “Because the teenage girls that manifested my friends and me didn’t think to manifest us a social security number and birth certificate too, also even if I were to get ahold of those things you might not care but have you seen my face? Not exactly the kind of face that just blends into society, no questions asked.” You looked at him and tried to find something that could comfort him, but you had nothing, he didn’t look at you, but he sighed “Don’t worry about thinking of a solution for me, I’ve considered everything and I haven’t come up with anything useful, and it’s fine. I’ve accepted it, so don’t stress on my behalf.” He said solemnly, but he still didn’t meet your gaze. You thought about reaching out to him, but you remembered how he reacted when you first touched his hand, and you decided that it wasn’t for the best. He broke the silence again. “Let’s change the subject, or do you have any other questions?” You wanted him to feel comfortable but also listened to “Is Santa Claus real?” You asked, sounding more serious then you meant to, he looked at you completely serious then confused and then he started to laugh “Short answer, kind of.” He looked at you now, smiling a little, and you were a little baffled by his answer, “Really?” You said smiling back at him; he smiled more before looking up “It’s complicated you see because kids actually have the hardest time creating Tulpas because kids truly believe in things like Santa Claus and they’d constantly be creating Tulpas so actually young and old people have the strongest possibility of creating a Tulpa since it’s harder to make them believe in things that weren’t originally real. So Santa does exist, but he’s a very weak Tulpa and phases in and out of our world, he isn’t the way you recognize him, and he can’t do all the things you wish he could, I personally never met him though, just from what I’m told.” “That’s kind of sad actually, think about how happy the kids of the world would be with him actually existing.” You said sounding excited, “I don’t disagree with you, but some country, honestly probably ours would consider him a threat to national security, throw a missile at him and ruin it for everyone.” He said, looking at you with a smirk, and you threw your head back, “Yeah, you’re totally right; actually, this world really can’t have nice things.” You said, turning to look at him before you both started laughing at the conversation you just had. “Will you kill someone tomorrow?” You finally asked as you looked at the moon high above you “I don’t know, I wasn’t planning on it, but it depends.” He said quietly, and you didn’t know how to respond. “Can I see you tomorrow night at the same time?” He says barely above a whisper, still looking straight in front of him “Yes.” You answered him glad he brought up wanting to see you first “I’ll see you tomorrow night then, same time.” Before you could respond to him, he got up and went down the fire escape opposite of yours. You didn’t think to follow him or look over the edge, you just went down your fire escape and fell asleep in your room.</p>
<p>You had no dreams that night, and you woke up, almost forgetting everything that happened on Friday. You exited your room Elaine was cooking breakfast. “So I finished my exams last week, and I didn’t really have anything important Monday and Tuesday, and your school just announced that after everything unless you have exams, they’re letting all students out early for Thanksgiving break. I was wondering if you’d like to get out of the city and head upstate to celebrate with my family and me?” Elaine said while passing you a cup of tea “Honestly I’d love that, I don’t think I’m in the right space to see my family and I’ve met your family they’re calm and nice, and my family lives here in the city, and maybe I do need to just get out of here for the week.” You said while enjoying your warm tea, “Great! I’ll let my family know right away, and we can take the train up tomorrow morning.” Elaine says, turning off the stove and setting the pancakes she had made on the table, “I’m going to call my parents now you can start eating without me.” Elaine says, walking to the other side of the room and talking to her parents, you decided now would be a good time to let your family know about your holiday plans. Your parents responded with worry; the news of what happened had reached them already, but you assured them you were alright, and you decided that a little white lie claiming you didn’t even know Hunter would calm their nerves, and it did. Your family finished texting you to enjoy your time upstate just as Elaine finished her call with her family “Okay all set we’ll pack up tonight, do you think we should bring swimsuits? My parents have an indoor pool, hot tub, and sometimes the lake is still pretty warm.” Elaine said, eating her fruit cocktail, you joined in on the breakfast “Honestly, we should pack one just in case. Are you excited to see Ethan again?” Elaine shook her head excitedly since she had food in her mouth. “Yes, I’ve missed my big bro the most. I love, hate that my parents decided to retire upstate instead of keeping the apartment in the city. I mean, I can’t even imagine getting tired of NYC. Can you?” “I’ve lived here all my life, getting away from time to time, like now, is nice, but I understand what you mean the city is my home.” You said, and Elaine nodded her head in agreement.</p>
<p>The afternoon went by quickly, and you figured it was due to your excitement for the trip and your talk tonight. You and Elaine did laundry and watched TV when it came time for dinner you both decided to order in since you wouldn’t be there the rest of the week. The two of you packed up while eating in the living room, excited for the trip. When the two of you finished, you looked at the clock ‘11 pm’ “Elaine, I think I’m going to shower and head to bed since we have to be up early tomorrow.” Elaine yawned in agreement, “Yeah, honestly, you’re probably right. I’m going to get ready for bed. We’ll leave our bags here, don’t forget to set your alarm for 8 am. Goodnight (N/N)``''Yup,” you said getting up to go shower when you got out of the shower you noticed it was 20 minutes to midnight, but you also heard the faint noise of rain hitting your window ‘I wonder if he’ll still come tonight.’ You thought to yourself you got dressed for bed and turned on your music speakers softly and your fairy lights, you knew Elaine wouldn’t mind since she knew you sometimes needed music and soft lighting to sleep. You checked that your bedroom door was closed and set your alarm noticing it was 5 minutes to midnight. You put a hoodie on over your tank top and pajama shorts before opening your window and heading up the fire escape. You saw Jeff standing on the other side of the roof. You had a feeling he’d still come even with the rain, “Jeff!” You called out to him just enough for him to hear you, but hopefully, no one else, he turned around surprised, and you waved him over to follow you before you walked down the stairs and back into your room. You took your hoodie off, and it had gotten soaked already from just a few minutes of you standing out in the rain. You turned around to see Jeff looking into your room, still out on the fire escape, “Come in.” You whispered, he seemed hesitant but came in closing the window behind him. You dried your legs off with your towel before passing it to him. He took the towel and patted his clothes with it. “Won’t you get sick if you stay in wet clothes?” You said, noticing that his hoodie looked a dark gray from how wet it was, his jeans looked heavy from the rainwater, and his shoes were bringing water inside. “Pass me your shoes and take off your jeans and hoodie, at least.” You said as he took off and passed you his shoes which you put on top of the radiator in your room when you turned around he had already taken off his hoodie and was now unbuttoning his jeans. You couldn’t help but look; he looked up and noticed you staring, so you quickly grabbed his hoodie and hung it turning your back to him, hoping he wouldn’t see you blush. You felt embarrassed; he tapped you on the shoulder, you turned around to see him handing you his jeans, you hung them up too. When you finished you got into bed, sitting and pulling the covers over your legs, Jeff stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, he had taken off his face mask and was just looking at it in his hands, you felt bad. “Sit with me.” You said patting in front of your bed. He walked over, not looking at you “I’m sorry if this is awkward, I didn’t know if you’d still come with the rain and since you did I couldn’t leave you outside. We can whisper, that’s why I have the music on.” Jeff looked around the room, seemingly taking in his surroundings for the first time before looking back at you “Honestly I didn’t think you’d come up to check for me with the rain, but just in case you waited for me I didn’t want you to wait for nothing. I also just wanted to come and tell you that I can’t meet you tomorrow night if you were interested in continuing to meet. I was too careless with Hunter, I’ve never had a witness before, and I’m heading back to the mansion I told you about, it’s upstate I’ll be gone for a week.” “Where upstate?” When he answered you, you realized just how small the world really was. “I’m going there tomorrow too, with my friend to spend the holiday with her family. They live right next to the woods the mansion is located in, maybe we can still see each.” Jeff looked at you confused, but he chuckled seemingly sarcastically to himself “I don’t get you, I know you might feel attached to me because I helped you, but you don’t need to be this kind to me, we don’t even need to be friends.” You didn’t know why, but you felt hurt by his comment. You got up from your bed and looked around your room listening to the song playing quietly but loud enough to mask your talking, it was soft, and you listened, not knowing how to convey what you were feeling. Your emotions were bubbling up, and you felt everything at that moment, and you needed to let it out before you exploded. You turned to face him, and he looked at you with an expression that you couldn’t read. You rushed in front of him, getting on his lap and kissing him. He didn’t push you back; you felt him tense up, but as you continued kissing him you felt him start to kiss back before he grabbed your sides, flipping you onto your back on the bed and looking at you, he was out of breath “What are you doing?” He said sharply, he was bewildered but not upset “I can’t explain it, but I need you. I’m not attracted to you only because of what you did for me, I’m not doing this because I feel like I owe you, I want you, and there’s no logical reason, but I just feel everything for you.” You said, reaching up your hand to touch his face, he didn’t tense up at your touch this time. He looked at you intensely, seeming not to know what to do; he got off from on top of you and sat on the side of the bed in front of you. You sat up and looked at him; he seemed to be lost in thought. “I’m sorry, I feel like I offended you or did something wrong.” “You didn’t. I just don’t really know what I’m doing or what to do.” He responded without looking back up at you, “Stay with me tonight.” This time he did look at you “Why? What good would come of that?” He said sounding slightly frustrated, you felt bad for asking now but decided to answer him “The first night I didn’t sleep well, I had nightmares where you didn’t save me in time, last night I slept okay, and I think it’s because I met you again under better circumstances. The rain doesn’t look like it’ll stop, and maybe you have a good place to stay already, but please stay with me tonight.” You looked at him with pleading eyes, he sighed, getting up from the bed and for a moment you thought he would leave, but he went around to the other side of the bed and got under your covers. You got under the covers too and turned to face him. He was looking up at the ceiling. You looked at the scar on the side of his face, the wound looked healed, but the skin looked stretched out, you slowly ran your fingers across the scar, his skin felt soft but leathery. “Does the scar unsettle you?” He said, turning his body to face you “No, I’m just curious about it, does it hurt?” “No, when I woke up in the woods, the wound was already pretty healed by then, and from my memory, I only remember it stinging and hurting up to a year after I carved it in. I try to take care of it, so it’s not as wide and grotesque as you probably thought it would be, but it will never fully look normal again.” He sighed, closing his eyes and facing the ceiling again. “It doesn’t take anything away from your looks. You’re actually extremely attractive. I think you look better now then what I imagined you looked like when I was 13.” He chuckled at your comment. “Thanks, I think I’ve glowed up quite a bit too,” he said dramatically pushing his hair away from his face, you laughed a little, you started to feel comfortable and confident, you decided to sit on top of him which surprised him. He stayed quiet, and you assumed he was waiting for you to say something. You leaned forward, whispering in his ear. “You know you’re an amazing kisser, right?” “Am I?” He whispered back, you felt chills, and you wondered if he could hear your heartbeat as clearly as you could, and then he whispered in your ear again. “How badly do you want me?” You felt the air catch in your throat, but you wanted to stand your ground. “Bad enough that I want you to kiss me like you really want me.” The second you finished your sentence, you felt yourself be pushed onto your back, and Jeff was kissing you with passion you returned just as strongly. You grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt and pulled it up; he stopped kissing you only long enough for you to take his shirt off. You felt his hands on your hips as he quickly took your shorts off, your shirt was next. You two stopped kissing so he could take off your shirt, the two of you looked at each other. You looked at his body, and just how strong he really was, his arms were strong, and his stomach had abs, but they weren’t too overbearing just clearly marked. “You’re beautiful (Y/N).” Jeff said, looking at you in the same way you imagined you were looking at him, “I always imagined you’d be strong, but it’s honestly impressive how in shape you really are.” You say looking him over, again Jeff smirks leaning back against your bed and pulling you with him so that you were on top of him, “I’m addicted to kissing you.” Jeff says to you with a devilish smile, “I like the way you look at me. I like looking at you. I’m so attracted to you, Jeffrey.” He laughs softly. “No one has called me Jeffrey since my mom, and even she normally called me ‘Shuai Ge.’ She only used Jeffrey when she was mad at me or had something serious she needed to discuss with me.” “‘Shuai Ge’?” “It means ‘handsome boy’ in Chinese, my mother was half Chinese, that’s why she named my brother Liu. My dad got to pick my name, and she didn’t hyphenate our last names, but she wanted her last name to be remembered somehow.” Jeff told you while looking like he was reminiscing, “Do you feel comfortable with me?” You asked, feeling bad for interrupting his walk down memory lane; he seemed to think about it for a bit. “Honestly, I do. I can’t explain it, but it’s really easy to talk to you, I feel like I can open up with you.” Jeff said, squeezing your lower back a little. “I’m glad.” You said, laying your head on his chest when you suddenly had a thought, “Have you ever been with a girl in bed?” You said, looking up, feeling your cheeks turn red, his cheeks turned red as well. “No, from 13 to 17, I was hospitalized in a room by myself, for my own good, so I wasn't really dating. At 18, I was basically born, and I woke up in the woods, and well, I don’t meet many girls doing what I do, and none of my girl housemates have ever sparked my interest.” He said while looking at you, and you smirked a little. “Do I spark your interest?” You asked smugly, and he smirked at you, “Maybe, I haven’t decided yet.” You smiled and slid down his chest all the way to his hips to where his boxers were, and you felt how hard he was under his boxers, “Well, I sparked the interest of someone.” You said rubbing more, he looked at you with a look that made you want to start kissing him again, but you thought of something better. You pulled his boxers down and took him into your mouth, and you felt him twitch under you a little as he ran his hand through your hair. You started bobbing your head faster, and you heard him start to moan softly “(Y/N), stop I’m going to” you cut him off by starting to go faster and as you heard him struggle to keep quiet “I’ve never felt this before, you’re amazing.” He moaned as he grabbed a fistful of your hair, you heard him moan your name one more time before he finished in your mouth, you swallowed and looked up at him, he was smiling and laughing at himself softly. “I can’t believe that just happened, come here.” He brought your face up closer to his and kissed you softly. When he was done kissing you, he looked at you and smiled, slowly laying you back against the bed. “It’s your turn now.” He said kissing your lips one more time before sliding down and kissing your chest before he headed lower. He got to your hips and pulled your underwear down slowly before starting to kiss you there. You moaned softly, not trying to make too much noise. You were embarrassed by how quickly you wanted to cum already, “You lied, you’ve definitely done this before.” You felt his breath as he laughed, but he didn’t stop, he just ended up getting better until you finally had enough and moaned his name louder than you meant to “Jeff!” He rushed up to you quickly and kissed you. “Your roommate definitely heard that.” Jeff said, laughing softly, you smiled still trying to catch your breath. “I can’t believe I just did that, this doesn’t feel real, my 13-year-old self is screaming.” You said, finally catching your breath, “I thought you weren’t a fangirl?” He said smugly, and you playfully smacked his arm softly, “Shut up, maybe I was.” You said, smiling at him, he smiled back at you before looking serious for a moment, he was about to say something but stopped. “What is it?” You asked him worried now, and he smiled at himself “It was silly, forget it.” He said, laying back on the pillow next to you, you look at him and kiss his lips softly, “Tell me.” You whisper to him softly. He looks at you and smiles, “Are we a couple?” He asks quietly; you look at him and smile, “Will you still be here when I wake up?” You asked, holding his hand, “Yes.” He said softly, “There’s your answer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed the spicey moment, in the end! I want to apologize for Jeff being OOC again, I feel like he's not what many of you think he should be or want him to be but I wouldn't feel comfortable writing him any differently. My inspiration for writing has always been to write something I wanted to read and something I felt comfortable with and that's how this story was born. So I hope you guys still like it! See you guys next week or maybe sooner if I finish more chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't lie I am really excited about this story so I keep posting chapters early! I hope everyone who finds this story enjoys it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If you guys have any comments feel free to leave them and if you like the story leave kudos it helps me know you guys like it too! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t sure when you and Jeff fell asleep, but when you woke up, his sleeping face was the first thing you saw, but the first thing you heard was your alarm going off in your room. You got up in a panic to turn it off, music was still playing softly in the background, and your fairy lights were on you heard footsteps coming towards your room ‘El!’ You thought quickly exiting into the hall and coming face to face with Elaine “(N/N) where’s the fire? Why don’t you have clothes on?” El says as you realized you were only in your bra and underwear, “I wanted to say good morning to you before I did anything else, but I’ll go change right now, then come out and help you with breakfast.” You said sounding extremely suspicious, El was completely oblivious or ignoring it “I’ll help you pick your outfit.” El says grabbing your bedroom doorknob “No, it’s okay I got it you should start heating up the water for our teas we’re going to be late for the early empty train if we waste too much time, I got it don’t worry. I’ll be out in a bit.” You said quickly, opening your door an inch and squeezing yourself inside the room. Jeff was struggling to get dressed quickly. You pointed to the window as he hopped over to you, putting his other sock on “I can’t believe I’m about to do a walk of shame out of a fire escape.” He said with a smile and soft laugh before kissing you softly, but you kissed him back with more passion, “You look even hotter in the morning.” You said, looking him over, he just had his jeans and T-shirt on, but his arms looked strong in his shirt, and his hair was messy but in a sexy way. He smiled at you “I have the best view.” He said, winking at you, which caused you to remember to get dressed, you grabbed jeans and a shirt from your closet. “Where will we meet tonight? Do you have a cell phone?” You asked as you were already starting to miss him. He smiled, “I do, and I already sent you a text and saved my number on your phone. Send me the location of where you’re staying, and I’ll meet you at 12, like always.” Jeff said before kissing you one last time and then opening your window and climbing out. You watched him go down the fire escape until he disappeared around the corner. You grabbed your phone and saw a text from someone with a red heart and a knife as their contact name. ‘I hope you have a good morning.’ you smiled and texted him back. ‘You too, I miss you already. By the way, ‘haha’ on the emojis you picked.’ you said, adding a heart before sending it. You put your sneakers on, and before you walked out into the living room, you felt your phone vibrate ‘Me too. Glad you liked them.’ you smiled already excited to see him again tonight. Elaine was pouring water into your cup; you helped make breakfast for the two of you before sitting down to eat. “I think our neighbors were going at it last night, I thought I heard moaning, but I was like, half asleep.” El said, laughing, you almost choked on your tea, “Seriously? Wow, good for them.” You said, smiling, “I know, right? Can’t relate.” She said, finishing up her breakfast and taking both your dishes to wash. “Okay, let’s go to the train station,” El says, grabbing her duffle and passing you yours.</p>
<p>It took you and El 3 hours to get there, you both slept the whole way, her older brother was waiting with three of his friends to pick you up at the train station. El rushed over to her brother, “Ethan! I’ve missed you.” “Hey sis and (N/N), this is Otis, that’s Zander and his girlfriend, Nina. Met them over the summer break, but they’re also back for the holiday, they’re from the other side of town, but I figured we should all party it up before Thursday.” Ethan said, introducing his friends to you and El. Otis seemed like the oldest maybe a year older than Ethan, and like the quietest, he was tall around 6ft, he had black hair and slightly pale colored skin, his eyes were a piercing blue, and he was pretty skinny but honestly kind of handsome. Zander was the tallest in the group, and he looked like he was Ethan’s age; he had amber colored eyes that stood out from how vivid they were paired up with dirty blonde hair. Even with the clothes he was wearing, you could tell he was in shape, he was attractive, but he gave off a vibe similar to that of Hunter’s, which made him unattractive to you. Last was Nina, she seemed like she was maybe a year older than you, she was beautiful, she was wearing a lot of makeup, but she blended it out in a way that the guys probably thought it was natural, but any girl could tell otherwise. Nina had long brown hair with a pink streak in the middle; she was around your height and built like most people’s dream girl. You looked back at Ethan, you haven’t seen him since last year his pale skin was slightly red from being out in the sun, but his red hair had grown somewhat shaggier, and he was growing a bit of a beard, his beautiful green eyes and freckles the only thing he and Elaine had in common. You all exchanged formalities and got into Ethan’s car, Otis sat with Ethan in the front, you and El in the middle while Nina and Zander sat close together in the back. </p>
<p>You all park in front of the cabin, but “cabin” sounded too modest because Ethan and El’s parents’ house was massive. The property was surrounded by the forest on one half and the lake on the other side. “Do you think it’s too late to switch over to being a surgeon and marrying a judge like your mom?” You whispered to El as you both went to get your bags out of the trunk, she laughed “It’s never too late to join me in the part of the hospital that deals with the living people.” You laughed at El’s comment, “The potential lawsuits though, plus if I’m going to be working with living people I can’t do the doctor route like you, your mom has the right idea, you know who doesn’t complain besides the dead? The sleeping.” You said, tapping your temple with your finger, El laughed and passed you your bag. “We’re going to head to the lake, you guys should settle into your rooms and say hi to the folks, then come meet us, if you want to,” Ethan said locking the car and walking towards the lake with his friends. You and El headed inside, and El’s mom embraced you both immediately, she and El could be twins from how young she managed to look, the only difference between them was El’s mom had light brown eyes instead of green and no freckles. El’s dad stood behind his wife waiting for his hug from El; he looked like you imagined Ethan would look in some years; he was tall, and his redhead had mostly turned white now, but his green eyes and freckles stayed vibrant. “How was the trip up here, girls? You must be tired. (Y/N) you can go up and pick which of the two guest rooms you want, but I assume you’ll want the one on the right side of the house with El and Ethan and not the one on the left with us.” El’s mom said, holding her husband’s hand, “Thank you, Mrs. and Mr. Cleary, I can’t explain how much your hospitality means to me.” “We love having you (Y/N). Elaine talks so highly of you, and we don’t get many visitors up here, it’s nice to see new faces. By the way, El, your mom, and I unpacked all your stuff we brought over from the apartment, but you just have to put it all away in your room now.” Mr. Cleary said to El; she nodded enthusiastically before taking your hand and going upstairs. There were three rooms on the right side of the house. One in the middle and two on each side “Ethan got the biggest room on this side of the house, he even has his own bathroom, but his room's view is the front yard, so even though you and I share a bathroom, you have a view of the forest, and I get the lake view. The balcony wraps around all three of our rooms, but don’t worry, Ethan stays on his side.” She said, sticking her tongue out at Ethan’s door, “You should get settled in that room is probably similar to the ‘my friends' guest room’ we had in my old apartment, so there should be some candles and fairy lights. It honestly might be more put together then my room. When you’re done, if you don’t want to head to the lake, you can help me unpack. I don’t really feel like hanging out with Ethan’s friends. Otis seems quiet yet cool, but you can already tell Zander and Nina are that ‘couple’ that sucks faces at every second. I just feel like mourning the loss of another pretty girl to another generic good looking guy with the personality of a slice of bread in peace.” Elaine said, putting her hands together dramatically and then completely breaking character when you started laughing, “Sounds good, El, we can skip out on the lake today.” El mouthed ‘Bless you’ before you head into your room.</p>
<p>The room was beautiful, it had the floor to ceiling windows and a glass door in the middle, the windows had semi see-through flowy curtains, and there were fairy lights on the wooden walls. The room and bed were decorated with green and yellow accents you imagined it was to compliment the beautiful and vast forest in front of you. If you stepped onto the balcony, you could touch the leaves on the trees. You unpack your bags and put your clothes away in an empty dresser. You checked your phone and smiled with how quickly Jeff responded to your ‘share location’ text ‘The house I’m staying in is deep in the forest in front of you.’ ‘That’s perfect, the room I’m staying in faces the forest, I can touch the leaves on the tree if I go out onto the balcony.’ ‘I’ll see you at 12 then have a great day. I’ll see you later.’ ‘You too.’ You opened the bathroom door which was on the left side of the room even though you shared the bathroom with Elaine it was massive, floor to ceiling windows again, a bath in the middle looking onto the lake, a rain shower on the forest side, and two sinks and a toilet against the wall. You opened the other bathroom door leading into Elaine’s room. “This place is beautiful, I will never leave the city, but I get it.” You said, walking into Elaine’s room completely wonderstruck by all the nature around you. “I know what you mean, I’ve only been up here once, it never felt like home because we still had the apartment in the city, but now they sold it, and all my stuff from there is here, so it does feel a bit homier. I already put my clothes away, just finishing up my bookshelf. My mom couldn’t help setting up the majority of my room. I have a projector we can watch a movie or series before dinner I’m just going to find something to lunch on and catch up with the folks, wanna eat lunch with us.” El said, putting the finishing touches around her room, “Yup, I could go for a quick bite.” You said, following El downstairs. Her mom had a whole platter of snacks laid out on the island in the middle of the kitchen by Mrs. Cleary, who was sitting on her phone when she spotted you both “So girls lay it on me how is the romantic scene in the city treating you both?” El sat next to her mom; you sat across from them “Mom don’t get me started, all the girls in the city are beautiful, I just don’t click with any of them?” El said dramatically, “Oh honey; you’ll find the right girl for you, I’m proud of you for not rushing into a relationship with the wrong girl, the right one will come sweetheart. You’ll see. What about you (Y/N) anyone special in your life?” “Well, actually, I just started seeing a guy.” You said, causing El to choke on her chip, “What?! Since when?!” El exclaimed, excited to know more, “We decided last night to give a try.” You said feeling your cheeks turn red “I can’t believe I didn’t know about this mystery guy and your mystery texts, I have to meet him when we get back to the city on Monday you absolutely have to invite him over for dinner!” El said, getting up and hugging you, Mrs. Cleary squealed excitedly “Okay girls I’m going to spend some time upstairs until dinner, Ethan came in with his friends a while ago for snacks, he suggested pizza so we’ll be eating that tonight. I think his friends will be going home after dinner; it’s dangerous to be out late. We’ve had a few people disappear from the other side of town where they live, in the forest over there, people think it’s the terrain and inexperience hiking skills of the new people moving here but just in case.” Mrs. Cleary said while cleaning up the island a little. “Sounds good mom and no night hikes in the forest on the other side of town noted. We will be taking these chips upstairs so that we can watch a movie while I interrogate (N/N) to tell me everything about this mystery boyfriend of hers,” El said, grabbing the bowl of chips and leading the charge upstairs back to her room. </p>
<p>El and you snacked and small talked through the first three episodes of the show ‘The Haunting of Hill House’ “Okay great show so far, but we have a few minutes until dinner, and I was civil throughout our binge-watching, but I have to know about this guy, any pictures?” El said, sitting across from you, “He doesn’t have social media, and we haven’t taken any pictures together yet, but he’s cute?” “Ooh, no socials, I can respect that being a fellow no social media user. What’s he look like?” “Well, he has long black hair, he’s pretty pale and has dark eyes, he’s the nice kind of muscular and honestly he’s just a really great guy you know how picky I am about guys.” “Interesting, I can’t wait to meet him,” El said with a smile before you heard her mom call you two down for dinner. Ethan and his friends were already eating, Nina was rocking a bikini while the three guys were all in their swim trunks ``If I had a body like her I’d walk around naked waiting for a rich old lady to scoop me up.” El whispered to you as she passed you a plate. You both grabbed a slice “You guys are so lame for not joining us this afternoon, but I’ll forgive it this time tomorrow night we’re throwing a bonfire party by the lake, and we’re inviting more people from town, so you guys have no excuse for bailing they’ll be drinks and pot.” “No pot on my property Ethan. I hate the smell.!” Mrs. Cleary snapped as she took her and her husband’s slice upstairs. “Fine, they’ll be pot on the other side of the lake!” Ethan yelled so his mother could hear, but he winked at you all. “They’ll be some on this side of the lake too,” Ethan whispered, “Sounds fun to me.” El said, “I love big parties!” Nina said, finishing her pizza and throwing out her plate before going back and sitting on Zander’s lap. “Yeah, that sounds like a good time I’ve wanted to swim for a bit too me and El were just really tired today, we just wanted to chill.” you added “Understandable, no excuses, tomorrow we party!” Ethan said, clinking his beer with Otis. You all chatted and finished up your dinner, during it all you felt Zander looking at you, but you thought it was just you being paranoid from him reminding you of Hunter. You wished Jeff was with you; he always made you feel safe; you tried to ignore Zander’s gaze and push it to the back of your head. It was ten now, and Ethan decided to drive his friends back home, and you and El went upstairs “I’m totally beat I’m going to shower and then knock out what about you?” El asked yawning, “I’m pretty awake, so you shower first, and then I will. I’m going to probably just read until I get tired, light some candles, relax. I kind of want to take an early walk in the woods tomorrow” You said, “Sounds good I’ll let you know when I’m done with the bathroom, but if you don’t mind raincheck on the hiking together because I totally intend on sleeping in.” El said with a cheeky smile walking into her room, and straight into the bathroom you decided to turn on the fairy lights and a candle, the room felt warm it had a similar coziness to you and El’s apartment back in the city. You sat on your bed before El opened the bathroom door. “Okay, bathrooms all yours I’m going to knock, goodnight (N/N),” El said, going back into the bathroom and closing the bathroom door that connected to her room it was almost 11:30 you had just enough time to take a shower you started to undress. You noticed yourself in the reflection of the bathroom mirrors, and then you had a thought, you leaned against the tub and took a picture of your body posing, you sent it to Jeff with a message attached ‘Can’t wait to see you tonight.’ You smiled to yourself and didn’t wait for a response; you just hopped straight into the shower. </p>
<p>You were basically done with the shower you were just enjoying the mix of the rain effect and the mist as you were in no rush to remove the conditioner from your hair when you suddenly heard a soft knock on the window, you jumped and turned to the window and stifled your scream when you realized it was Jeff, he laughed realizing he scared you, you tried covering yourself as you glared at him and pointed to your room, hoping he got the hint to come in, he nodded his head as you stepped out of the shower, Jeff walked in, and he passed you your towel. “I think the windows are broken, the view is better from the outside in,” Jeff said with a wink you laughed and playfully hit his shoulder “I can’t stand your jokes sometimes. What time did you even get here?” You said, wondering if he took the train too, “About 3 hours before you did.” “What? How?” “One of my housemates can teleport himself and others.” “Seriously? That’s honestly crazy sometimes; I forget that you live with a bunch of other Tulpas, and some of them might have supernatural abilities and powers.” “Do you want to meet my housemates and spend the night in my room?” Jeff said while tucking your wet hair behind your ear; you thought about it, “Would your housemates be okay with that? Considering I’m not a Tulpa also?” “The leader of my house knows about us, and he’s interested in meeting you,” Jeff explained to you, squeezing your arms under your towel. “Okay, let me write a note for El and stick it on the inside of the door, I’ll make it seem like I slept here. I told El I wanted to go on an early morning hike, so I’ll come back in the morning and pretend I came back from hiking, but just in case El or someone wakes up before I come back, they won’t be worried or confused.” You said finishing up the note and sticking it on the door, you took off your towel and dried your hair, you walked to the dresser picking out leggings and a tank top before you could put your clothes on, you felt Jeff’s hands wrap around you. “Stay like this for a bit let me look at you” Jeff whispered in your ear as he kissed your shoulder, you listened to him and turned around to face him he looked at all of you with admiration “I liked the picture you sent, I just really wanted to see you like that in person.” He said looking back up at you, you walked over to him and kissed his lips softly he smelled like you imagined the forest would smell before it rained, you hugged him tightly, and he hugged you back just as firmly “I missed you, I feel safe with you, even today there was this guy that was El’s brother’s friend, and he reminded me of the guy you saved me from, and I can’t tell if I was just being paranoid, but I felt like he kept looking at me and I just thought that if you were there, I’d feel safe.” You explained to him as you released him from your embrace and started to get dressed. “If you ever need me, I’ll get to you in time, I promise,” Jeff said while passing you your sneakers, you smiled and grabbed your phone. “Okay, let’s go.” You spoke with excitement he gave you a devilish smile “Get on my back, we’re not going out the front door, we’ll make too much noise.” He said, turning around and crouching, you got on his back, and he carried you with ease. He opened the balcony door and closed it behind him; after that, in one swift motion, he jumped off the balcony and onto the ground. You got off his back “Can you teach me how to do that?” You said, looking back up to the balcony and realizing just how far down the drop really was. “Maybe one day. I want you to be impressed by me for a little longer.” He said, kissing your forehead and leading you into the forest. </p>
<p>As you walked into the dark forest, holding Jeff’s hand, you noticed small blue flames dancing around the trees, “Jeff, what are they?” “They’re willow-o-wisp they’re harmless for the most part, but sometimes they get people lost or lead them to something they may want you never know with them it’s best just to ignore them. Besides, they make the forest around the lake more beautiful, I think.” Jeff said while pointing at the wisp who’s small blue light beautifully illuminated the trees. “Do you think they’re behind the disappearances in the forest, El’s mom told us people were disappearing in the forest on the other side of town.” “No, I think whatever is behind the disappearances is much more dangerous than the-wisp, it's why I had to come back. My housemates want to put a stop to the disappearances, and they need my help.” Jeff said, sounding serious now, you started to worry if Jeff and his group were after whatever was targeting people then it must be serious, Jeff noticed your silence and spoke up. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure nothing happens to you, your friend and her family.” He held you closer, and you held his hand a little tighter for the rest of the walk through the forest, the deeper you got, the less wisp you saw and the only light left was the moonlight trickling in from the trees. There was a soft fog around you. The two of you had been talking and walking for about an hour now when suddenly Jeff stops in front of a thick wall of fog “Don’t be afraid, hold my hand tightly.” Jeff said while you both headed into the mist, you couldn’t see anything in front of you, not even your hand holding Jeff’s hand after what felt like 10 minutes of walking, Jeff and you exited into a clearing surrounded by the fog. In the middle of the clearing was a strangely beautiful all-black Victorian mansion being illuminated by the moonlight and some lights coming out of the rooms throughout the estate. Jeff turned to look at you; you were completely in awe, he smiled, “Ready to meet the Slender man?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm honestly considering posting the next chapter on Tuesday or Wednesday still especially if I finish chapter 7 by then I've laid ou this story and it will have 12 chapters only, the 13th will be for my thanks and for sharing stories that I recommend to you guys from other JeffXReader Author's. Anyways thanks for reading my story! See you guys next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What Lives In The Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like this one, it was a really fun one to do for more than one reason! ;) So, please enjoy and leave comments and Kudos if you did! Now on to the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff opened the massive door, and it shut behind you when you entered. The mansion was a dark brown wood on the inside with a red carpet going up the middle of the stairs and down the halls. Wall chandeliers and a massive one were hanging from the third-floor ceiling above you. “Wow, who knew urban legends could be such great interior designers.” You said out loud. “It’s because we’re not legends anymore.” A stern but calming voice said behind you, you turned around and saw him, Slenderman with his notorious tux and infamous featureless white face “How am I talking to you? I’m projecting my thoughts inside both your heads, come let’s go talk in the study, are you thirsty Miss (L/N)?” “Not really, but thank you.” You said, following behind slender as you and Jeff held hands. You all reached a room and entered it, Slender sat behind a desk and motioned to the loveseat in front of it. “So I am fully aware of your relationship with Jeff. Jeff filled all of us in on it this morning, and well, I want everyone in this house to live their best lives and my only rule being ‘bring something more positive into this world than what was originally expected of you,’ I am curious as to why Jeff?” Slender asked, leaning his arm on the desk and his hand on his face, “Jeff and I only just started dating, and I’m aware we met because he saved me, but the first night we talked I felt a connection to him like I’d known him all my life. I don’t 100% agree with what he does, but I understand his frustration of feeling like the justice system doesn’t always punish those who do wrong. Jeff is a Tulpa like you and all the others in this house, but he’s flawed, he feels, and he cares for me just as much as any other human, and I want to get closer to him, I want to be with him, as long as he wants me too.” You said squeezing Jeff’s hand tightly you turned to look at him and smiled, but he was already smiling at you. Slender sat up. “There was no right answer, but if there was you nailed it Miss (L/N), or is it too early to call you Miss Woods? I’m glad Jeff has you in his life. We could always use more positivity in a house full of people trying to better themselves.” Slender said sticking out his hand to shake yours, you accepted his handshake happily and smiled “Lovely there’s something else I’d like to discuss with you both and the rest of the house tomorrow morning but for now both of you, please get some rest and have a good night.” Slender said, gesturing to the door, you and Jeff both thanked Slender and said goodnight. Jeff held your hand and led you down the hallway “I didn’t expect Slender to be so kind, his one rule must be pretty inspiring to you all.” “Slender was the first of all of us in the house to be born into this world; he was the only one of us to be born without memories; well, Slender and someone else but he doesn’t live with us anymore. When he woke up in the woods, the first thing he did was wander around until he found a neighborhood kid reading by a tree, somehow the kid wasn’t scared and instead shared his book with Slender. Every week he’d leave a new book for Slender until one day, the kid and his family moved away. By then, Slender had fallen in love with humans and their stories, but he quickly picked up that he himself wasn’t human, so he always snuck around stealing books from empty homes. Then one day, he found his origin story while reading, and Slender didn’t take it too well. Slender was angry at himself for committing and causing others to commit atrocities; he stormed off deeper into the forest when he found this home. After a while, he found the first of us and more. Over time, he’s always had his one golden rule, and anyone who broke it was killed, but that didn’t stop some from breaking it and then running away before they were killed. Slender is tracking those people, and he suspects one of them is behind the disappearances in the forest.” Jeff finished explaining to you as he led you up to the third floor, you thought about Slender, and his story as Jeff led you to a room at the end of the hall “The bathroom is the door on the left, and this is my room.” Jeff said while opening the door and gesturing for you to go inside.</p>
<p>Jeff’s room was oddly comfortable-looking; he had a big bed in the middle with a soft-looking black blanket and maroon pillows, his walls were all maroon, except his ceiling was black. You were pleasantly surprised to notice he had candles and fairy lights in his room. “I love this scent.” You said picking up one of the candles; he smiled “I know I picked up the candles and lights this morning and set them up in the afternoon, I wrote down the names of the candles you had in your room.” You walked back over to him and kissed his cheek “Thank you. I really appreciate it. Honestly, I like the color and vibe of your room; dark colors can feel cozy.” You said, walking into his room, you noticed a PC set up in the corner of the room, “Do you play?” “Yeah, basically the entire house does. We can’t really do much, so a lot of us picked up gaming as a hobby.” He said while he went into his drawers and took out a shirt “Here, you can wear this, it’s baggy enough to make you feel comfortable walking around the house with it, but it’s also comfortable enough to sleep in if that’s what you want.” Jeff said while passing you an oversized black t-shirt, you took off your clothes and put it on, Jeff took off his clothes too and changed into grey sweatpants, he didn’t put on a shirt “Slut, put on a shirt.” You said playfully. “I can’t, and you’re wearing my only other shirt.” He said sarcastically causing you to laugh, you walked closer to him and kissed him gently, he returned the kiss. “Are you tired?” He asked you softly. “A little.” You admitted apologetically, “It’s okay.” He said, picking you up and laying you down on his bed. You cuddled close to him, and before you knew it, you had fallen asleep. </p>
<p>When you woke up, the sun was trickling in from behind the sheer black curtains on his one bay window; you got up slowly, not wanting to wake up Jeff. You remember Jeff saying the bathroom was to the left of his room, so you walked out into the hall, the house was quiet, but somewhere in the mansion you smelled breakfast being made, you walked into the bathroom and splashed water on your face. “Wow, I can’t believe I’m living to see the day Jeff brings home a girl, let alone a pretty one.” A calm female voice said from behind you, causing you to jump and quickly turn around, “You know most people knock before coming into a bathroom.” A girl about your age with pale skin, straight black hair, and blacked-out eyes said to you, peeking her head out from behind the shower curtain “I’m so sorry, I thought the door would be locked.” You said turning around quickly, “Ben’s stupid ass broke the lock last week, I swear when he’s not harassing the forest nymphs, he’s harassing the rest of the single girls in the house, sadly for him and luckily for me I’m a lesbian. Can you pass me my towel now that you’ve chosen to creep on me not that I mind you’re an improvement from Ben.” You passed her a dark blue towel from the rack and gave it to her as she got out of the shower “In case you don’t know I’m Jane, what’s your name.” “(Y/N), sorry for barging in on you again.” You said unsure if you should leave or continue freshening up “It’s no problem, I’m just messing with you, here, pick one and leave it in the cup now that you’re dating Jeff you should probably have your own toothbrush.” Jane said, passing you a box of unused toothbrushes, you picked the one that was your favorite color, “Thanks, Jane.” “No, problem, we don’t get many new faces these days, definitely not humans, and definitely not human girls. So it’s nice to meet people. You know being given humanity but not being able to do many human things kind of sucks, but I definitely got lucky. I’m one of the few of us that can somewhat pass as normal.” Jane said, putting on her clothes which were a band T-shirt turned crop top and black ripped jeans, you finished brushing your teeth, you felt bad for Jane. “Do you want to come to a party with me tonight?” “What?” “My best friend’s brother is throwing a bonfire party tonight, and he’s inviting a lot of people into town, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?” Jane seemed to stare at you, dumbfounded, and then smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that.” “Here, put your number in, and I’ll send you my location and the time the party will start.” Jane took your phone from you and put her contact information in, then passed it back to you “Thanks (Y/N) I really appreciate it, I’ll see you at breakfast and tonight.” “Sounds good Jane, I’m going to go back to Jeff’s room,” Jane waved her hand in agreement as you exited the bathroom. </p>
<p>When you entered the hallway, Jeff’s door was already open, and you half expected him not to be there. Still, when you entered he was sitting on his bed talking to a blonde guy with his back to you, Jeff smiled when he noticed you causing whoever was talking to you to turn around “Holy shit I totally thought the Nymphs were lying when they said they saw you bring your girlfriend to the mansion, scratch that I thought you were lying yesterday when you said you had a girlfriend.” The blonde said talking to Jeff like you weren’t there when he suddenly turned around to talk to you “Well hello beautiful I’m Ben, what do you say we ditch this joker wannabe and get breakfast, I definitely didn’t cook, together.” Ben said winking and making kissy faces at you, Jeff got up and playfully shoved Ben out of the way “First off she’s my girlfriend, second she’s 21 and your ass just turned 18, and third no wonder the nymphs and everyone else that identifies as a female hates you.” “That hurts Jeff, and you know the e-girls love me.” “Yeah, they love you, because you carry them to the top ranks.” Jeff says as Ben pretends as though he’s been shot, you can’t help but laugh, which causes Ben and Jeff to laugh too. Jane comes out of the bathroom and into the room as she hears the commotion, “I see you had the displeasure of meeting Ben.” Jane says in her cool tone, “Your words hurt me so Arkensaw.” Ben says, putting on a puppy dog face, you grab your leggings and put them on but keep Jeff’s T-shirt on “I hope you know I’m keeping this.” You say gesturing to his shirt you were wearing “That’s fine because I’m keeping this.” He said, grabbing the tank top you originally came with last night, you playfully rolled your eyes, causing him to grab your hand and pull you in close for a kiss. “Aw!” Ben and Jane said in unison, “You know Jane, we should date, the mansion is filled with couples, and I’m the only single good looking guy left.” “I swear Benjamin every day you remind me of why I’m a lesbian. Thank you for that.” Jane said, patting Ben’s head and walking out of the room as Ben followed her in protests. Jeff stopped kissing you and went to close his bedroom door, and then he turned to you with eyes that made you want him as much as he wanted you. Quickly he grabbed you and slammed you onto the bed as he started kissing your lips and then your neck, you felt a hand slide up your shirt and onto your chest, you squealed at the cool touch of his skin, this made him laugh as he went back to kissing your lips with more passion. With one hand you gripped a handful of his hair, and with the other, you slid down to his pants realizing he was already hard, now it was your turn to laugh “What is it a crime to get turned on while kissing your girlfriend?” Jeff growled in your ear as you began to rub him softly with your hand, “Not as long as I can taste it.” You said as Jeff sat up and pulled down his sweats and boxers, exposing himself, “You want to taste? Come here then.” Jeff said with a stern voice you hadn’t heard before as he grabbed you by your hair tightly and led you to take him all into your mouth. Jeff immediately started to groan, but he kept pushing your head up and down at the speed he wanted, and when he realized you were doing it on your own, he reached for your leggings and pulled them down. “Naughty.” Jeff said while noticing how wet you were as he began to play with you sticking his fingers in and out. You began to moan on to him as he rubbed your clit with one hand and fingered you with the other. You felt yourself slow down as you began to enjoy what he was doing to you, which caused him to stop and smack your ass hard. “Don’t stop sucking.” He said grabbing your hair forcibly and making your head bob more viciously, you eventually continued on your own, and so did he, you felt yourself about to cum, but you kept sucking him off as you moaned louder and louder until you finished then he grabbed your head and started shoving it up and down so fast you felt his length in your throat and tears welling in your eyes from trying to hold back a choke. When suddenly you heard him growl, “You better swallow and lick up every last drop!” He moaned your name and then finished in your mouth, you did as he commanded, and when he finished, you laid on top of him. “Jeff, I can honestly say I’ve never been so scared and horny at the same time.” He let out a weak laugh, still trying to catch his breath. “Sorry, I just wanted to try that with you, and I wanted to squeeze a quick one before breakfast, I wasn’t too rough right, and you weren’t a bad scared right?” Jeff asked, using the calm and caring voice he normally had with you “I’m fine, it was a fun thing to try, and I still refuse to believe you’ve never done this before.” You said, causing Jeff to laugh harder this time, “Come on, let's go get breakfast.” Jeff proclaimed, pulling you in close for a hug before kissing your lips again softly.</p>
<p>You and Jeff walked down the stairs as he led you to the kitchen, and you were surprised to see Slender in the kitchen cleaning up with a young girl with light brown curls and green eyes. They both turned around when they heard you come in. “Sally and I just sent breakfast out, and the table is set, you guys can just go out and take a seat,” Slender said, finishing cleaning up with Sally. “Jeez, kid, you just don’t stop growing, it feels like you were 10 yesterday, and now you’re 14. This is (Y/N), by the way, my girlfriend, I mentioned to you all yesterday.” Sally looked at you and smiled “It’s great to meet you (Y/N). I know everyone else is really excited to meet you too.” Sally said, quickly hugging you, you hugged her back and smiled happily “It’s been great meeting you all, and I love your dress.” You said, causing Sally to giggle and twirl around in her pink dress “Thanks, I got it in town.” She said happily as she started to walk out of the kitchen, and you and Jeff followed her with Slender following behind you both. When you exited out the back door, everyone sitting turned around. “I can’t believe my eyes; Jeff really has a girlfriend.” A guy with brown hair, grayish skin, and black pits for eyes said, causing the girl sitting next to him with black pits for eyes, black hair in two long pigtails and pale skin to scold him. A guy with light brown hair and eyes started laughing before turning to the guy who made a comment. “EJ, you’re an asshole, but man, are you funny.” A girl sitting next to him with light brown hair with a clock in one eye and a neon glowing green eye stood up before saying, “And you’re no better for laughing Toby!” She then walked over to you as did the girl sitting next to EJ “I’m Clockwork this is Lulu, it’s really great to meet you. I want to apologize on behalf of our boyfriends, they’re asshats, but honestly, none of us thought Jeff would really be bringing home a human girlfriend.” Clockwork said apologetically, and Lulu stood behind her quietly bowing her head in an embarrassed fashion “Don’t worry about it, I’m really excited to get to know you both, my name’s (Y/N)” Clockwork sighed in relief at your comment and Lulu looked up happily and spoke, “We’re excited to get to know you too.” Lulu said timidly.</p>
<p>You all sat at the table, with 12 chairs in total, Slender sat at the head of the table to the left of you. From left to right in the five chairs in front of you sat: Sally, Ben, Jane, Lulu, and EJ. In front of EJ from right to left on your side of the table sat: Toby, Clockwork, you, Jeff, and an empty chair. You all were enjoying the breakfast Slender and Sally had made. “Slender, Sally, this is honestly really delicious.” You said taking a bite from one of the many flavored pancakes that they had made “Thank you (Y/N), I fancy myself a bit of a cook and Sally has always loved to lend me a hand. Now there’s something I wanted to inform you all about, but it seems that Seraphina and the proxies are late again-” “Hey whores!” The police officer that drove you home the night Hunter attacked you said while strutting into the dining room with an all-leather outfit minus a white tube top that barely covered her chest, a husky with a very toothy smile followed close behind her. She sat down at the head of the table opposite of Slender and served herself some pancakes. “Seraphina, glad you could join us. Where are the proxies?” Slender said, trying to continue the calm conversation, “They wanted McDonald’s, but Smile and I love you and Sally’s homestyle cooking, so don’t worry about them missing your message, Love. I filled them in during the night patrol. By the way, great job on the fog Lulu she’s thicker than me,” Sara said while giving Smile some bacon and sausages. “Well, okay then, as you all know, humans have begun to go missing in the forest on the other side of town, we have no leads about which of our ex-members if any are responsible except for Zalgo. We also have reason to believe the Rake is working with him as well.” Slender said as you and everyone else listened quietly, then Sara spoke. “After me and the proxies patrol run last night, we have reason to believe there’s other Tulpa’s in that forest, including the siren head and the stairs, but there were no traces of Zalgo or any other human passing Tulpa. Considering Zalgo can change his appearance, we expect him and the human passing Tulpa are hiding in plain sight among the town folk when they’re here. The spirits of the land haven’t told me anything either.” Sera said, turning to look at you, “It’s you? What are you doing here?” She said looking confused “Sera this is my girlfriend (Y/N), I announced I’d be bringing her over yesterday. Do you know each other?” Jeff asked, confused. “She was the officer that drove me home that night, thank you for being so kind to me Sera, or do I call you Seraphina?” You said, looking at Sera “It’s no problem (Y/N) I was just doing my job, I know what Jeff does I try to get on all his cases, but I also meant what I said to you, and I wanted to help you. Also, Slender and the forest spirits are the only ones that call me Seraphina, even the humans know me as Sera.” She said with a smile. “Thank you for helping her, Sera.” Jeff said sincerely, “Oh yeah. Well, it’s no problem; just treat her right, dude, cheers.” Sera said, taking a swig from one of the wine bottles from the wine rack behind her, Slender face palmed but then chuckled “Welcome to the family (Y/N).”</p>
<p>When you finished up breakfast, it was already 10 am. “I have to get back to the cabin before El worries.” You said, cleaning up your plate, “I’ll walk you home, don’t worry, I won’t get too close to the cabin. I just want to make sure you get home safe.” Jeff said cleaning his plate too “Thank you.” you said getting on your tippy-toes and kissing his cheek, the girls at the table and even Toby and Ben awed, Slender and EJ were quiet, but even they seemed pleased. Jeff was blushing, but he looked at you and smiled before hugging you tightly. You said goodbye to everyone, “I’ll text you the address later, Jane.” You said, hugging her goodbye, “Sounds good, see you later, Woods.” Jane said with a wink, and you smiled. You and Jeff left the house and exited from the massive wall of fog back into the forest. “Sera isn’t human and is a Tulpa, but is she a creepypasta?” You asked Jeff, “No, Sera is basically the queen of the folkloric females; all the other elemental Nymphs and even the mermaids look up to her. Sera is a Lampad, which is basically an underworld Nymph. A Nymph has no trouble passing as human, but most don’t want to, she did, and Ben; our nerd found a way to get her a fake identity so she could be a police officer and basically be our girl on the inside. She helps us track if there are any enemy Tulpa killings, any people that deserved to be silenced or if I was too reckless during a kill,” Jeff explained. “Interesting, Sera seems cool.” “Yeah, she’s basically like our older sister, and Slender is like our dad.” Jeff said, laughing a little, “Yeah, Slender gives off massive dad vibes.” You said, laughing along with Jeff on your walk back. You enjoyed moments like this with Jeff, it felt nice to walk with him, his smile was always so sincere, and you felt his scars never took anything away from his beauty. You felt butterflies looking at him, and you wondered how quickly you had come to have feelings for him, and you felt that one of these days, you’d start to love him too, and you wondered if he felt the same way about you also. Jeff seemed happy with you as he told you stories about the group. You loved listening to him talk about things that made him happy because it made you happy too. You were a few feet away from the cabin you could see it past a few more trees “Well this is where I leave you, babe. I have patrols tonight with Toby, Clock, and Sera, but I’ll see you on your balcony before they start and in the morning when you wake up. I know you have that party today so have fun, Jane told me you invited her and I want you to know just how much that means to her and me because she’s like a sister to me. Tomorrow you can come to the mansion again if you want, I want to do something special for you before Thanksgiving.” “I’d love that, Jeff, I’ll see you tonight too.” “You will, but before you go one more kiss,” Jeff said, pulling you in close and passionately kissing you before you parted ways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this will be the last time I post twice a week unless I catch up on some chapters. Although I'm sure I will so we'll see regardless I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it's one of my favorites as of now! Take care, everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Go To Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Super happy with this chapter, and I'm really excited for you all to read it! I absolutely adore this story although I don't think it's perfect I'm really happy with it and I'm really excited for more people to read it and enjoy it the way I have, please heart and comment if you like it too, it seriously means everything to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you entered the cabin you saw Mrs. Cleary making tea “(Y/N), I thought you were asleep; still, Mr. Cleary is on an online meeting, the kids are asleep still, obviously, you know them, would you like something for breakfast?” “I grabbed a quick bite already before hiking through the forest.” “It’s beautiful up here, isn’t it? I love the city just as much as El, but after years of living there, I needed to let go and finally retire in nature with Mr. Cleary.” “I understand and get it now, but I’m a long way away from leaving the city behind, just yet.” You said, sitting with Mrs. Cleary and enjoying the morning quiet with her as Ethan and El came downstairs. “Mom, I’ve met my wife, you were right, this place is perfect,” Ethan said with excitement. “She’s coming to the party tonight. I met her last night when driving back from dropping off my friends. She was in the gas station store. She was a total babe! And my age, mom, don’t worry, I’m over my cougar phase!” Ethan exclaimed, causing El to giggle and his mom to facepalm. “Anyways, her name is Sera, and I invited her to my party tonight! She’s a cop from the city, so I’ll be able to see her when and if I decide to head back to school.” Ethan said confidently you were in shock by how small the world really was. “Only Ethan invites a cop to a party with still not legal in new york weed,” El says sarcastically. Ethan looks at her like he just had an epiphany “Oh yeah, shit, I gotta call my weed guy.” Ethan said quickly leaving the kitchen, Mrs. Cleary was still facepalming, and El was dying of laughter now “I met a girl while out hiking today I invited her to the party do you think Ethan would mind?” You asked El, “Nah, Ethan would never complain about a girl coming to his party, we should ask her to hang out with us. Ethan said the party starts at 6, tell her to bring a bathing suit.” You nodded your head as you accompanied El and her mom while they finished their breakfast.</p>
<p>You and El ended up watching a bit more of ‘The Haunting Of Hill House’ before you were two hours away from the party, you texted Jane your location and told her the party started at six and to bring something to swim in, Jane responded with a thumbs up and a smiley. “Now that you texted your friend let’s start thinking about outfits. I'm thinking the classic short shorts and a bikini top on top,” El said, pulling out some light blue jean shorts and a shirt that looked like a tan fishing net; she had a sea-green bikini. You decided to copy her vibe and picked out a dark blue jean short and a loose white halter top, and you pulled out your (F/C) bikini “Okay, please go put that on but before you put your clothes on top, you need to let me take a pic of you in it on the balcony for your boyfriend!” El said, squealing, you laughed “Okay, you convinced me.” you said going into the bathroom and changing into the bikini when you walked out El wolf-whistled she was changed into her bikini too “Let’s go drive your boyfriend crazy also please take pics of me too.” El said, leading you into the balcony. “Okay, so before we start, is he an ass or titties type of man?” El asked, “Both?” You said, confused, “We can do both.” El said, laughing as she told you where and how to pose when she was done taking pictures, you looked them over in awe. “You know sometimes it’s hard to imagine that you really are beautiful when people tell you, but these pictures El I look amazing!” “It’s easy for us to think something we can’t always see is ugly, but you aren’t. Every person is beautiful if you take your time to really look at them, plus my picture taking skills are amazing.” El said, flipping her hair as you sent some of the more sexy pictures El took to Jeff, “Your turn El.” You said, putting your phone down nervous to see Jeff’s response, you took pictures of El, and when she was satisfied, the two of you finished getting dressed and walked downstairs on to the back porch. “What did your boyfriend say?” El said, nudging you. “I’m too nervous to look.” “You better look right now (N/N)!” El screamed. You laughed and pulled out your phone, opening up the message Jeff sent you. ‘You’re so beautiful and attractive, please thank El for these pictures.’ The next message was a picture of him in his boxers shirtless and standing in front of his mirror his hair and hand covered his face, and you could tell he was hard from the photo with the large outline he had, you responded to his message ‘You look amazing too, I can’t wait to be with you’ “What is it?” El asked confused by how quiet you were, so you showed her Jeff’s text she screamed when she scrolled down to the photo “I don’t even like men but holy mother of abs, he’s hot, kind of pale but like we love a goth daddy and did you see that?!” El said, imitating a massive erection in the air, you laughed, “Have you been split in half yet? Wait, has he told you he loves you yet?” El asked energetically. “No, we’ve done stuff, but we haven’t had sex yet, and we haven’t said I love you yet.” You explained, “Well, do you love him?” El says, getting serious, you thought about it. “Honestly, I feel like I’m headed there, but I’m nervous to say it; first, he’s new to love, and I’m new to this kind of love and feelings too. What we have does feel different though, I can’t explain it.” You said leaning back on the patio lounge chair “Wow, well I’m happy for you (N/N) this guy really does seem special from what you’ve told me I really want us all to hang out.” El said, leaning back too, “I’d love that.” You said smiling hoping one day El could meet Jeff. Ethan walked out onto the patio. “Hey, can you guys help me and my friends set up the coolers and chairs around the bonfire by the lake?” Ethan asked with excitement El stood up, and you both followed Ethan to help him set up for the party.</p>
<p>It was 6, all of you had just finished setting up for the party 30 minutes before, and the guest had started to arrive. Ethan, Otis, and Zander were all shirtless, and in their swim trunks, Nina wore a hot pink bikini that matched the streak in her hair, with a sheer white sarong. You and Nina sat by the lakeshore while Ethan and his friends mingled and drank with the guest. “Do you think Ethan’s cop girlfriend is actually going to show up?” El asked, looking back at the crowd, “Who knows, maybe towards the end.” You said, thinking about how Sera did seem like the type to be fashionably late, just as you got a text from Jane that she had arrived. “Speaking of showing up, Jane just got here, and she’s at the front of the house.” You told El, who got up excited to meet someone new. You and El walked to the front of the house when you saw Jane you greeted her with a hug she returned it; El greeted her “Hey Jane I’m Elaine, but you can call me El, and I love your look, blackout contacts, and the whole goth look is awesome!” El said, making Jane blush. Jane wore the cropped band t-shirt from earlier with black shorts “Thank you, El.” Jane said, still blushing. “Of course! You’re so pretty! But anyway, my brother is throwing a party, and I was wondering if you girls are the same lowkey introverts I am but still want to swim and have fun, and if so, I have a better spot for us.” El said as you and jane agreed with her plan and followed her inside the house. She led you both down a hallway you hadn’t gone through before and into a room with an indoor hot spring “Please tell your parents to adopt me.” You said taking the place in as El laughed and turned on the mood lighting and opened the curtains that exposed the floor to ceiling windows that looked out into the forest and lake, you could see the bonfire in the distance. The floor was made up of stones, and the water looked warm and inviting. El undressed and got into the water. You and Jane followed, “This is so nice.” You said enjoying the warm water, “I know, Jane, is it okay for you to have your contacts in the pool?” El said, sounding genuinely concerned, “Yeah, don’t worry about it, they’re waterproof.” Jane said in her chill voice, but she was blushing red; El smiled, happy with that answer, “So Jane, do you have a boyfriend? (N/N) just sent a thirst trap to hers.” El asked, and Jane laughed “A thirst trap, I bet her boyfriend really enjoyed that.” Jane said, grinning at you, now it was your turn to turn bright red ”But no, I don’t have a boyfriend. I don’t like boys, actually.” Jane confessed as El clapped, “Same!” El screamed with excitement, Jane smiled, and you noticed both her and El’s cheeks were now both red. El, Jane, and you all enjoyed the water and chatted, enjoying the night. Time passed by quickly, you didn’t even realize, with how easily the three of you got along, it was almost 12, and the crowd outside looked to have gotten smaller. You got out of the spring and looked at the lake, you saw Ethan still entertaining the guests that stayed, but Otis, Nina, and Zander were gone “I think Ethan’s friends left early.” You said out loud, so Jane and El heard, “Good, I don’t like them, something about them is just off to me, and I like everyone.” El said getting out and looking out the window with you when you saw your phone light up, you went over to your phone and opened the text. ‘I’m here early, come to your room.’ It was Jeff you smiled; it was only 11 pm, he was early. “I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit.” You said to the girls, “Yeah, right, probably going to go send vag pics to your boyfriend. You’re not slick (L/N) I know you just got a text from him!” El shouted playfully, Jane was practically dying of laughter now, as you walked out the door to meet Jeff.</p>
<p>You entered your room, and Jeff was sitting on your bed wearing his notorious white hoodie and black jeans. “You look beautiful; we should throw more pool parties at the mansion,” Jeff said, opening his arms beckoning you to come closer and you did, you stood in front of him, but he was still tall enough sitting down that he kissed your collarbones. “Strip for me (N/N),” Jeff said in a soft but stern voice, it gave you the chills but made you want him more, so you started to sway your hips for him. Jeff looked at you with hungry eyes as you began to remove your bikini top, he eyed your chest as it hit the floor. You began to pull down your bikini, but Jeff got up and walked over to you, pulling them off completely. “Come here (N/N),” Jeff whispered, kissing your lips softly he led you to the bed and picked you up effortlessly, laying you down. “Cuddle close with me. I want you to know how much I admire your body, but what I really want is you next to me. I want to talk to you, and I want to share things with you and listen to you speak. I feel comfortable with you.” Jeff said, cuddling you close as he hid his face in your hair. “Everything about who you are is so beautiful to me (Y/N).” Jeff kissed your shoulder, and your cheeks felt hot “Jeff, I’m scared, I’ve never felt this way before with anyone, and I don’t know what to do.” You said as you felt a tear fall from your eye, you didn’t even know you were crying until you felt the tear roll down your cheek. “(N/N).” You heard Jeff whisper behind you, but it’s as if the words got stuck in his throat you turned around and noticed a tear falling from his eye too “I’ve lost everyone, I’ve ever loved, I feel like I can only keep people safe and in my life if I don’t love them. I never thought it would get this far between us. I never thought I’d think of you every time I saw the flicker of a candle or the stars in the sky. I can’t help but feel something strong for you (Y/N), but I’m scared too. I’m scared that if I let myself fall in love with you, I’ll lose you.” Jeff said as he held your face close to his and kissed your tear-stained cheek, “Please don’t leave me (N/N).” “I won’t Jeff, I’m here, I’ve been here all this time waiting for you to come into my world, and I’m so glad you found me.” You whispered to Jeff feeling his heartbeat under his chest, reminding you that he was real, that this moment was real, and so was every feeling you had. “Get some sleep, I need to go on patrol, but you’ll see me in the morning, I’ll be here. I’ll always be here when you wake up.” Jeff whispered, kissing your forehead as you felt your eyes get heavy. </p>
<p>When you woke up to the sounds of nature and the light reflecting off the trees you saw Jeff sleeping next to you, his clothes were on a chair in the corner, and you were both under the blankets, you felt cold as you remembered what happened last night. You slowly got out of bed, remembering what time Sera came back to the mansion the morning you stayed over, you imagined Jeff must have been exhausted, and you wanted him to sleep. You put on a bra and underwear; it was 10 am, you grabbed your wet swimsuit and put it out to dry on the balcony. “So when exactly were you planning on telling me about your serial killer boyfriend? Who’s also currently sleeping in my parents’ house?” El asked, standing behind you, “How did you?” You tried to figure out what to say, “Should I go first or you?” El asked you pointed at her to go first. “Then come, let’s sit here,” El said, calling you over to her side of the wrap-around balcony to the two reclining lawn chairs you looked into her room briefly and saw Jane sleeping in her bed; El noticed you noticed this and began to explain. “So last night when you left to the “bAtHrOoM” Jane, and I kinda figured you weren’t coming back honestly. I thought you fell asleep, so Jane and I decided to keep the party going just us, and two joints from my brother who might I add was making out with not a real redhead cop in the middle of the lake. So I get the joints and head back to the spring room with Jane, and we get high as kites, so we start talking and telling each other about our past. At one point, we began to kiss, and we ended up heading up to my room and cuddling and kissing more. We also got deeper into our talk, the high really setting in now for both of us, but she, at one point, ends up telling me her last name and how her parents were murdered. She then says your boyfriend's name and I ask if she knows him and she says they’re roommates and how she’s so happy for you and Jeffrey, she calls you the Woods. Then she ends up falling asleep, so I’m high as a kite confused as all hell with a fun, beautiful girl sleeping in my bed, so what do I do? I google her, of course. Guess what pops up.” El looks at you, and you look down. “Yup, her creepypasta Wikia! Then I google your boyfriend's name and guess what pops up!?” El says, sounding like she’s about to scream and laugh, you’re full-on face-palming now “Yup! His creepypasta Wikia and that ugly ass image attached with his story!” El says sounding in complete disbelief but continuing “So at this point, I’m like ‘There’s a hot but clearly crazy girl in my bed,’ but then I remember the serial killings happening and his signature lining up with the one from your boyfriends’ story so now I’m thinking ‘There’s a hot but clearly crazy guy in my best friends DM’s’ so I’m confused I don’t know what to think or do and then I remember something. I remember a crucial piece of information that changes everything. Waterproof contacts, they don’t exist.” El says, sounding completely serious, as you start laughing quietly and then slowly lift your head up and start laughing really loudly, El starts to laugh with you “Okay so now explain, what’s going on?” El asked so you began to explain.</p>
<p>“So, my brother was also making out with a Tulpa?” El asked, confused, “Yup.” You explained to her, “Wow, you know, I always knew the girl of my dreams was too good to be true. Lucky for me, dreams can come true.” El says, sighing in content as you guys heard the sliding door open behind you “El, (N/N), hey good morning.” Jane said, stretching and yawning, wearing her cropped T-shirt and one of El’s shorts, “Hey Jane, do you remember last night?” El asked being sincere as she scooted over inviting Jane to lay down with her, Jane’s eyes widened remembering last night as she looked at you, but you gave her a soft smile as she laid down next to El “So when were you planning on telling me that you were a magical girl?” El asked, cuddling Jane close as Jane started laughing, “Stop, I’m not.” Jane said, laughing and hiding her face, “What gave it away?” Jane asked, “I googled you.” El said, smiling at Jane and kissing the top of her head. Jane started laughing, “How did you not freak out after that?” Jane asked, sitting up, “She realized waterproof contacts don’t exist.” You explained Jane started laughing as you heard walking come from your side of the balcony “Good morning.” Sera said, wearing what you assumed was one of Ethan’s shirts, she walked over to El. “It’s nice to meet you while I’m not eating your brother’s face. My name is Sera.” Sera said sticking out her hand, El took it responding “El, you seem cool, and if you start dating my brother as long as you don’t give any details, we’ll be best friends.” this caused Sera to laugh a bit as she sat by your feet “Jeff is awake by the way he’s probably peeking around the corner.” Sera said, “Jeff, if you’re there come out, El knows about you all.” You said, calling out to Jeff, who came out from around the corner just wearing his boxers “Dude, right off the bat, please sue the people behind your Wikia because that photo does you zero justice, and I don’t even like men, but like okay Jeff go off!” El said whistling, and his cheeks turned bright red as he walked over to you and kissed you on the cheek. “Thanks, El, I always thought that picture didn’t show off my best assets, but it’s great to meet you finally. (N/N) talks about you a lot.” Jeff says, sitting behind you, you cuddled into his lap “Jeff probably wishes his profile pic was a dick pic.” Sera said mockingly, Jane and El giggle, Jeff’s cheeks were now bright red “I wish that were true too.” You said, kissing Jeff’s chin, causing his entire face to turn red, and the girls start cackling. “You’re all perverts.” Jeff said, tickling your sides, “Me! Not you? Okay, Jeff, sure! Sure!” You say playfully kissing him; Jeff speaks, “So what about you two? Are you guys dating now” “Actually!” El says with confidence, then turns and whispers to Jane, “Are we dating?” Jane smiles and responds, “If you want to be.” “Got it, got it.” El continues to say quietly before turning back to the group, “Actually, we are dating!” El says with confidence, and Jane looks up at her and smiles. “Also, Sera, what are you doing here? I thought you went back home with Toby and Clock.” Jeff asked, confused, “I’m going through the talking, banging phase with El’s brother Ethan. He’s pretty nice. Very ‘wholesome frat guy’ aesthetic. He doesn’t know about me, let alone us, though, and I snuck out of his room in the middle of the night before patrols. I know Jeff came back here at 5 am, I came back around 6.” Sera explained El looked confused, “Patrols?” “I didn’t explain the bad Tulpa situation to El because honestly, I don’t know much about it myself.” You said admittedly, Sera stretched but then started to explain. “When Slender was born into this world, he was one of the first creepypastas to be born the second was Zalgo, and they were both born without memories, but upon learning his history, Zalgo wanted to continue to be the person he was born to be. A lot of the ex killers struggle to overcome the urge that they were created to do. Jeff, Jane, and a lot of other people in the house end up reworking their brain and try to move on to vigilante killing, which Slender isn’t against, but as long as I’ve known him, he’s only ever killed Tulpas’ that have strayed away from his rules. Zalgo escaped before Slender could kill him, and he’s been recruiting Tulpas’ to continue being what they were intended to be, we’re trying to track him down and the people he’s recruited over time. We think his group and him are responsible for the disappearances in the area.” “Do you guys have any idea what Zalgo looks like?” El asked, “In his normal form? Yes, he looks like a demon, but with his human form, we can’t really pin it down since he can change his appearance completely except for one thing, his unnatural amber eyes.” Sera finished, and you and El looked at each other, having the same thought. “Zander!” You and El exclaimed simultaneously.</p>
<p>“Who’s Zander?” Jeff asked you, “He’s the guy I told you was looking at me weirdly on Monday. He’s one of Ethan’s friends. He seems normal, but his eyes they’re this bright, almost orange amber color.” You explained to Jeff and the group, “Honestly, it’s not just him though those other two in the group; they make me uncomfortable; there’s something really off about them also.” El added, Jeff and Jane looked concerned, and Sera’s demeanor completely changed as she asked, “What do his friends look like?” El responded first, “Well, there’s Nina, Zander’s girlfriend, she’s a stereotypical Instagram baddie honestly, she wears a lot of makeup, it’s not tacky though, and her hair is long, brown and straight with a pink streak in it.” You felt Jeff tighten his grip around your waist, and you decided to speak up next “Then there’s Otis who honestly seems like the most normal and calm of the trio, he also seems to be the closest to Ethan. He’s tall, skinny, has light blue eyes, black hair, and he’s pretty pale.” Sera looked uncomfortable by this and then spoke, “El, do you think your parents would question Jane and me staying in your home for the holidays?” “Depends on the backstory, let me think, okay, Jane, you came back for your family, but you have issues with them and would rather spend it with me, your new girlfriend. Sera, you have it pretty easy, you’re a city cop who came up here for a break from the big city met my brother who will no doubt invite you to Thanksgiving the second he wakes up. Jeff honestly if you want to stay my mom’s a surgeon she’s seen a lot but doesn’t ask for personal details, you can stay with us too, I can say you wanted to drive up here to see (N/N) and that you just had a hard past but no questions mom.” El said in the comforting voice she always uses in the right times; Jeff seemed to think for a bit, “You sure your parents won’t mind?” Jeff unsurely asked El smiled and spoke up happily. “Are you kidding? My mom loves guests, and my dad just likes seeing his wife and kids happy.” Sera sat up and spoke, “So it’s settled. Jane will stay here and watch over El and her family. I will watch over Ethan and try to figure out anything else about Zalgo and his group. Jeff; you and I’m assuming (N/N) will want to go with you, and you’ll also want her to be with you too. Need to go and tell Slender everything we’ve learned.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like for the group of you that read my endnotes we're like a secret club. So here's the deal I will be posting one chapter a week for another week or two (at most) I was finalizing some of my college and personal stuff but it should all be settled by this weekend. I really hope I can finish this before my classes start because I'm a massive nerd (and even if my classes are online cause of the world) I know I won't be as free or maybe I will be who knows the world really is something these days you know. So besides all of that, I truly hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm excited for the future of this fic I already have it all laid out to the last chapter, just need to type it all out all nice and I'm excited for you all to read it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Heart Of The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jeff, why did Sera say you would want me to go with you to the mansion?” You asked Jeff who hasn’t spoken to you since you both left El’s house, but he was holding your hand tightly as he quickly led you through the forest “If Nina found out that we were together, she’d kill you. She’s obsessed with me because she thinks I turned her into what she is, but I have no memory of her. She never understood that. Even Jane, who remembers me killing her entire family, knows it wasn’t me. Jane and Nina, I met them both for the first time when I was born into this world, but they have memories of me that I don’t share with them. When Nina found the mansion, she ran into my arms, and she didn’t accept that I didn’t know her, she didn’t accept that I didn’t share her same passion for killing innocent people and that drove her over the edge. She left the mansion and slaughtered a hiker in cold blood. We tried hunting her down, but we never found her, now we know Zalgo must have gotten to her first.” Jeff said, looking as angry as he did the first night you met him. “Jeff, don’t worry, okay? Nothing bad is going to happen to me. Nina has met me plenty of times she doesn’t know that I even know you, we’re okay.” You said, trying to calm Jeff down, but he stayed quiet as you both reached the wall of fog, and went through it. You both entered the mansion, and Jeff finally let go of your hand “Go up to my room, I’ll be there in a little bit, I’m going to go talk to Slender.” Jeff explained, and before you could respond, he was gone. You went up to his room and opened his door, you closed it behind you and just laid in his bed. You heard a knock at his door, “Come in.” You announced as Lulu and Clock stepped inside. “Slender just called a meeting, but our boyfriends will fill us in later, Lulu, and I thought it would be best to stay with you? Everything okay (Y/N)?” Clockwork said, sitting on a beanbag Jeff had on the floor, Lulu sat on the bed with you. You felt like crying, and you didn’t know how to answer her question, so instead, you told them everything that’s happened. Lulu held your hand throughout your entire explanation, and Clock sat up carefully listening when you finished explaining Clock spoke first. “Zalgo is terrible, he tried getting to Toby and EJ, he messed up Lulu pretty badly once, but Sera she got the worst of it. It’s not my story to tell, but Sera definitely has had the worst experience with Zalgo. Nina is an actual idiot, and that makes her dangerous; she was obsessed with Jeff probably still is, but at least she’ll be slightly distracted with Zalgo now. She probably wears makeup to cover up her mouth scar, hers was never as intense as Jeff’s, but it’s noticeable without makeup probably. Otis or his other name ‘Bloody Painter,’ he had potential to be good or at least we thought he did, honestly he and Sera dated for a while, but he watched as Zalgo hurt her and he did nothing, he left with Zalgo that night too.” Clockwork explained Lulu held your hand tighter, and you sighed, overwhelmed by everything happening. Lulu noticed your composure went and sat behind you, she began to run her fingers through your hair before untangling it and started to braid it. Clockwork got up and left the room then came back “Can I draw you (Y/N)? I always draw a portrait of every new member of the family as a gift.” Clockwork asked, and you nodded your head in agreement as Lulu continued to braid your hair, and Clockwork began her drawing.</p>
<p>“Okay, all done.” Clockwork said as Lulu also finished braiding your hair, “Not my best work but a good enough sketch that I’ll be able to finish it up later digitally, just text me a selfie of yourself later.” Clockwork said, showing you the sketch and passing you her phone so you could put your contact info in. You created your contact first, and then you looked at the sketch, it was perfect, it looked exactly like you, and you were in awe of how well she captured your image with just a pencil. Lulu grabbed your hand and took you to the mirror in Jeff’s room, and she showed you the beautiful small crown braid around your head. The majority of your hair was down, but the smallest braid wrapped around the crown of your head, you looked beautiful. “Lulu, Clockwork, I love it, thank you.” You said, turning around and hugging them both, they both returned the hug. Lulu passed you her phone for you to put your contact in also, and you happily put it in. They both texted you immediately, and you saved their contacts on your phone. You also noticed a text from El ‘So my mom knows Jeff is coming, she’s so excited about the company, tell Jeff not to worry about his scars. My mom also loves Jane, and Sera, Jane, and I are helping my parents prep for tomorrow’s dinner. Sera and Ethan said they were going with you to pick up Jeff, but Sera filled Ethan in, they’re going to go look at where Ethan would drop them off. Sera said the proxies would meet them there. Hope you and Jeff are okay.’ Before you could respond, Jeff came into the room, the girls smiled and left “We’ll talk to you later (N/N).” Clockwork said as Lulu waved goodbye, and they closed the door behind them. Jeff walked over to you and hugged you tightly, he kissed your head and looked worried. “I’m sorry I got you involved in all of this, I should have stayed away from you. You’d be safer that way.” Jeff whispered, still hugging you, “Stop it, enough!” You say, getting away from Jeff’s hug. He seemed surprised “It hurts when you say that! Jeff, I’ve never-“ you stopped yourself and thought carefully about what you were going to say next, Jeff looked at you hurt, as you walked closer to him and hugged him, you led him to his bed and sat beside him. You spoke more calm now, and you looked at him as you continued your thought “Jeff I’ve never felt this way for anyone before and when you tell me that you should have stayed away from me, that hurts because I want you in my life always, you won’t lose me. I won’t let the world take me from you. So please stop saying hurtful things.” Jeff looked at you “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I hurt you with my words.” Jeff kissed your lips softly “(Y/N) I love you.” Jeff whispered in a nervous voice, “I love you too, Jeff. I always will. You won’t lose me.” You said while Jeff pulled you into a tight embrace. “I’ve been without a real love for someone that wasn’t my family all my life. I never thought I’d find you, I thought I’d be alone forever, a part of me was beginning to be okay with that, but now that I found you, you add so much light into my life. You make me feel okay.” Jeff said while still holding you, “Jeff, no matter what happens, don’t regret meeting me.” You said, leaning in to kiss him, he kissed you back you felt tears start to fall from your cheeks as Jeff deepened the kiss between the two of you. He kissed and held you for a while longer, as you both thought of everything you’d both been to in the time you’ve known each other.</p>
<p>You and Jeff got ready to leave, and Slender stopped you all before you left he had an apron on “Run the idea by the group when you two get back to them, I hope to have the family together tonight.” Slender said it was interesting how you knew Slender was smiling even without a face. Jeff nodded his head, and Slender patted his shoulder as you and Jeff left the mansion. “What was that about?” You asked Jeff, who smiled “Slender, wants us to celebrate thanksgiving tonight so El, Ethan and you can celebrate with us but also with El’s parents tomorrow.” Jeff explained you smiled. “Slender is such a dad, and I think El would love to come. Ethan must be really lost and confused about everything. Sera just filled him in on everything, but he was friends with them, so I’m sure it must all be a double shock for him.” You told Jeff who rubbed your back “He’ll be okay, Sera may seem like she has a rough exterior, but she truly cares for someone when she likes them. She’ll take care of Ethan and make him feel welcomed.” Jeff told you, and you couldn’t help but think about what Clockwork said about Otis and Sera. Jeff got a text on his phone from Sera “Ethan and I are parked a few blocks down from the house, get in the car it has to seem like we all picked you up.” Jeff read the text allowed for you as you both began walking towards the area where the car would be. You two found the car pretty quickly and got in. Sera was in the passenger's seat, Ethan was driving. “Hey (Y/N) cool seeing you pop out of the woods, and hey Jeff, it’s great to meet you, dude.” Ethan said while starting to drive the car, Jeff smiled at Ethan, and Sera turned in her chair and began to speak, “The house they’ve been claiming to live in is a family's summer home they were squatting, or using it as cover and staying elsewhere. The proxies found nothing in the woods nearby, and Ethan got a text from Otis last night claiming family emergency on “Zander’s” side, so Nina and he were going back to his hometown to be there for him. Ethan doesn’t remember them ever mentioning where they were from, and Otis didn’t respond to Ethan’s follow up “concerned” text this morning. We gave Ethan’s phone to the proxies to take to Ben, hoping he can track Otis’s location with it, but there’s no promise that anything will ever come from it.” Sera turned back to facing front she seemed frustrated but was trying to play it off, Jeff seemed concerned, and Etan took one hand off the wheel to hold Sera’s hand. “(N/N) can you text my sister to tell her we’re arriving now,” Ethan told you, and you text El right away. </p>
<p>El, her parents, and Jane were all outside when you arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Cleary greeted Jeff with a warm smile, Mr. Cleary shook his hand, and Mrs. Cleary hugged him “It’s great to meet you, Jeffrey, come inside, we’re just prepping some things for tomorrow.” Mrs. Cleary said, walking inside as everyone followed. You looked at Jeff, who was smiling, you smiled too, happy that he was surrounded by other people who saw him for what he really was, human. Mr. Cleary asked Ethan and Jeff to help him make the desserts while Mrs. Cleary, the girls, and you helped with the meal prepping. “Sera and Jane, it’s been so lovely having you two around, and (Y/N) Jeffrey seems lovely, and quite handsome too.” Mrs. Cleary said, winking you, and the girls giggled, “Mom!” El exclaimed while laughing, “What my little gem? I’m also pleased that my two children brought home wonderful girlfriends to share the holiday with us.” Mrs. Cleary said with a smile that made Jane and Sera blush. You all prepped for dinner happily, smiling and laughing, sometimes switching spots and groups before you all knew it, it was time for bed. “Mom, Dad, I made you guys tea since we’re all headed to bed.” El said, handing her parents the two mugs of tea, “Thank you, dear, we’ll see you all in the morning.” Mrs. Cleary said while heading upstairs with her husband, “What if they wake up and realize they’re not at home?” Ethan whispered to the group, “Oh, don’t worry, I put enough Melatonin in their drinks that they’ll be lucky if they wake up before the afternoon.” El said with a smile, “We’ll wait an hour then check if they’re asleep and text Slender to beam us over.” Sera said, “El, Ethan and you (N/N) should pick out an outfit now to change into later tonight, Slender is going to want us to look our best.” Jane said, “Sounds cool. I’ll go do that now.” Ethan said as Sera followed behind him, “I didn’t really bring anything too formal.” You said admittingly, and El squealed, “I have a bunch of dresses here from the city we can pick something out together you’re my size. No peeking, Jeff, and you are going to have to wait in (N/N)’s bedroom. You’ll see the dresses at dinner.” El said mischievously to Jane and Jeff as she led you upstairs to pick a dress. When you got into El’s room, she ran straight for the closet. “Okay, so remember how my parents went to the Met Gala this year? And my brother didn’t want to go at first, so you almost got his ticket. Then he dated that really annoying girl leading up to the event who practically shit bricks when she found out he declined the ticket so he begged me to give her my ticket and you didn’t want to go with his girlfriend and my parents so he got your ticket and they broke up like right after?” El explained looking through her closet still “Yeah I remember that, honestly a part of me was relieved we didn’t go in the end the dressing up idea was fun but I just felt like I couldn’t pull off the theme, I struggled when we went to all those designers with your mom to draft out our dress ideas.” You said remembering those days, “I know that’s why when my mom found out we weren’t going, she called up the designer, who hadn’t even fully finished our dresses yet, to tone down the theme, to make both dresses more suitable for other black-tie events. It was going to be your Christmas gift from her to you, but she won’t mind if you just try it on for tonight. Here it’s in the bag, put it on when we get there I want this to be like the first ‘Cinderella Story’ movie when she goes to the Halloween party in that dress and comes down the stairs.” El says, passing you the bag and grabbing her own. “Let’s go blow our partner’s away,” El says with a smile dragging you out the room. </p>
<p>“Okay, they’re totally asleep,” Ethan said, walking out his parent’s room already dressed in his shiny black suit. “I just texted Slender he’s opening up a portal in the room now. You all walked into the Cleary’s room as they slept when you saw a black hole open behind their bed. Suddenly black tentacles grabbed everyone, even the Cleary's bed, and pulled everyone into the darkness when you felt the tentacles, everyone, and the sleeping Cleary’s were in an empty room. Slender was standing in the middle as the tentacles disappeared behind him, and he pointed to the door you all walked out of the room. You were on Jeff’s floor, the hallway smelled like thanksgiving though, and Slender spoke, “I haven’t done that in a while good to know I’m not rusty. I wanted to bring your parents here, Ethan and Elaine, so we could all enjoy the celebration downstairs and not have to worry about them. This room is empty anyways, but all of you get dressed. I'll meet you all in the dining room when you're done.” Slender said, clapping his hands together, seemingly excited. When Slender left, Ethan spoke, “How’s a man with no face giving off such positive vibes.” You all laughed, and Sera spoke, taking Ethan’s hand. “I know right, but come on, my room is one floor under.” You and Jane headed to the bathroom as Jane walked to her room and Jeff to his “Okay both of you knock on the bathroom when you’re done getting dressed and head downstairs, we want to walk downstairs dramatically like that one scene in the ‘Titanic’” El exclaimed Jane laughed and Jeff smiled at you “I’ll see you in a bit.” Jeff said while you all stepped inside the rooms to change. El took out her dress from the bag and smiled. It was a white flowy dress when she put it on she looked like the angel she’s always been “I love it.” El says, twirling around, “Okay, your turn.” El cheered you on since you hadn’t even opened your bag, you two heard knocks on your door “We’re dressed, we’re headed downstairs you guys can put the clothes you came in, in our rooms.” Jane says, “Okay, thanks!” El responds as you here, Jeff and Jane walk away. You take the dress out and put it on. El looked ecstatic, “Please look in the mirror.” She pleaded; you did. The dress itself was a simple concept, a silk (F/C) dress with the entire back exposed except for two crystals dangling from the back of the dress and a sexy but classy slit down the side. “This dress is beautiful.” You said in shock as you looked in the mirror, amazed how a dress could change your entire look; you thought you looked beautiful. “Come in, let’s go show Jane and Jeff.” El said as you both walked out the bathroom, each putting your clothes in their rooms. You got ready to walk down the stairs. El held your hand as the two of you descended when you turned the corner you felt butterflies. Jeff was wearing a black button-up with a black suit that had a burgundy undertone to it; he looked incredibly handsome. Jane wore, funnily enough, a black flowy dress that matched perfectly with El’s. You wondered if you looked just as starstruck as Jeff did as you released El’s hand and walked over to him. Jeff grabbed you and spun you around before planting a gentle kiss on your head “You look beautiful (N/N).” Jeff said while holding you close, touching the middle of your exposed back, “You do too, Woods.” You said tiptoeing to kiss his lips once more. His smile was the widest you’d ever seen it as Jane and El made their way to the dining room before you. You and Jeff followed behind them an extra table had been added to accommodate for everyone. Sera wore a red, tightly fit cocktail dress. Clockwork wore a two-part green dress that matched Toby’s green tie on his black suit, Lulu wore a pastel blue high low dress and matched with Jack’s pastel blue tie on his dark gray suit. You saw Slender using all his tentacles to set the table, three people you hadn’t met before, and Ben and Sally helped him set the table. Sally wore an adorable pink dress that made her look like a princess, Ben’s suit was black, but his shirt was untucked, and his lime green tie was loose. The three people you hadn’t met before approached you, “Hey, I’m Kate; this is Masky and Hoodie, they’re both accidents.” Kate said with a smile, causing Jeff to laugh. You elbowed Jeff, and the boy with brown hair and a white mask and brown suit spoke up “No, Kate’s right, Hoodie and I are, are accidents we aren’t really creepypastas, myths or legends. We’re Tulpas that were created basically by accident because most people thought we were proxies like Kate, so now we are.” Masky explained, sounding confused himself, as he patted Hoodie whose face was covered by his yellow hoodie, he wore an orange tie over it and black dress pants. Kate wore a dress suit, and she had choppy black hair, sunglasses, and pale skin. Slender spoke up, wearing his dashing all-white suit. “If you’d all sit with me tonight, dinner is ready.” From left to right on one side sat Jeff, you, Jane, El, Ethan, Sera, Lulu, and Jack. From right to left on the other side sat Toby, Clockwork, Kate, Hoodie, Masky, Ben, Sally, and Slender. Slender looked around content as he lifted his glass “To family!” He proclaimed, and everyone raised their glasses and exclaimed after him, “To family!”</p>
<p>The food was delicious. Ethan asked Slender why he loved and knew how to cook so well. Slender exclaimed that it made him feel closer to humanity, and it’s one of the things that interested him the most even though he can’t really smell or taste his food, and he says Sally helps with that part. Sera scolded at Ben for apparently bothering her fellow Nymphs again. Clockwork told you how she almost finished your digital portrait. El managed to get Lulu to talk more. Jack and Toby got along pretty well with Ethan. Ben even said he admired Ethan for “Scoring himself the hottest Nymph in the world.” This triggered Smile to get up from his food coma next to Sera and playfully bite Ben. Jeff and you discussed your plans after, Sera and Ethan planned to head back to the cabin to return and watch over the Cleary’s. Jane and El proclaimed they’d see how full they were after dinner; meanwhile, you and Jeff explained how you’d already made plans to spend the night, and you’d return to the cabin in the morning. The night flew by, by the time you all finished 3 hours had passed by, it was 2 am. Sera got up first, followed by Ethan and Slender, “Let’s get the Cleary’s and us back to the cabin.” Jane and El yawned together as they spoke at the same time, “We’ll come with.” They both looked at each other and smiled as they headed upstairs. Everyone else and you helped clean up. By the time you all finished, it was 2:30 am, you all headed to your rooms. You checked your phone, seeing a text from El ‘Tonight was great, take off that dress before you and Jeff do anything perverted.’ El said, adding a winky face to the end of the text, you responded to her ‘Ha Ha Ha, right back at you, Mrs. Arkensaw!’ You said, putting your phone down on Jeff’s desk. Jeff turned on the fairy lights and candles in his room; he also played music softly in the background. You looked at him and smiled as you walked over to him and helped him loosen his tie. “Tonight was great, and you looked great in a suit.” You said as you helped unbutton his shirt too, Jeff smiled, taking off his shirt as he told you to turn around so he could help you take off your dress. The silk dress slipped off of you as you felt Jeff land a kiss softly on your shoulder. “The dress looked beautiful on you. I really hope I get to see it again.” Jeff whispered, “You’ll see it again.” You said, picking the dress up from the floor. You hadn’t worn a bra with the dress, so when you turned around after draping the dress across your chair, your chest was exposed entirely to Jeff, and you had no interest in covering it up. Jeff smirked, noticing the game you were playing, he began to slowly unbuckle the belt on his pants as he looked at you with hungry eyes. You smirked when he dropped his pants, and you noticed he was already rock hard. He walked over to you and pulled you closer to him, “I’m so glad you’re mine (Y/N).” Jeff said, cradling your head. “I’ll always be yours, Jeff, as long as you want me, I’ll be yours.” You said leaning against his chest, you heard his heart beating rapidly, he loosened his grip on you and lifted your chin up “(Y/N), I love you, you’re the first person I’ve ever loved like this, and I’m madly in love with you. I will always want you in my life.” Jeff said with confidence as he looked into your eyes, it felt real and you finally understood what you’d been feeling and wanting to say all this time “Jeff I love you too, I was scared you wouldn’t fall in love with me the way that I’ve been falling for you, but you have, and I’m so glad.” You threw your arms around him, “I’m so lucky to have you.” Jeff kissed you softly, “You’ve helped me in so many ways.” You said now returning his soft kiss, as you slowly led him to his bed and sat him down with you on his lap, you looked at him with pleading eyes filled with love and smiled “Jeff, make me yours completely, I need all of you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I 100% apologize for the cliffhanger but hey another chapter out! I'm going to be really sad wrapping up this story it's been a lot of fun to write for me and just something for me to do during this time and it's been a really healthy distraction and outlet for me. I love writing, and I love writing things, that I want to read, like this. I already have plans for what I'm going to write after and I'm excited to do that after I wrap this up the way I want to, I'm going to be posting once a week for one more week I think, I've been a little busy headspace wise, and I haven't had the time to just sit down and write but I recently have one less thing to worry about and hopefully soon I won't have anything else to cloud my head. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment, and heart if you did, and take care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What We Come To Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains a lot of sexual topics, all consensual but yeah I just wanted to give you guys a heads up! So if you're into that please enjoy the chapter! This is my personal favorite chapter so far, I hope you guys like it too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff smiled at your request as he flipped you onto your back “Are you sure this is what you want?” Jeff asked, seeming concerned, “I do as long as it’s what you want also.” You said while touching his cheek, gently rubbing your thumb over his scar. Jeff kissed you with love and want; you even felt his tongue slip into your mouth, you kissed him with more passion running your hands through his hair. You bit his lower lip playfully as he rubbed your breast with one of his hands. He teased you a little more before sliding underneath your panties; you were already incredibly wet as you felt him rub you. “Naughty, what’s got you so turned on already darling? I haven’t even done anything yet.” Jeff whispered sarcastically, mocking how wet you already were, as he began to spread you apart and insert his finger into you. You began to softly moan into his ear as he pushed his fingers in and out of you rapidly, eventually pulling your panties off to get more room. You felt yourself already about to cum, but when he started rubbing you with his thumb in a faster rhythm, it drove you over the edge. You started moaning even louder practically yelling his name, he sat up not stopping but with his other hand now free he grabbed your face tightly looking directly into your eyes “Yell all you want, no ones on the floor with us, no one is going to hear you scream.” He said in a voice that gave you chills but turned you on even more, “Jeff, I’m going to cum!” You moaned, “Good.” He said with a smirk continuing what he was doing with even more confidence as you felt the ecstasy in your body become too much, and you moaned his name one last time. You were exhausted, but he looked at you and smiled, “My turn.” He said in a seductive voice as you sat up ready to please him, but he pushed you back against the bed, your face in his pillow. Your entire body was in front of him as he spread your legs apart, you were confused, but then he grabbed your hair in a fist pulling your head back and causing you to arch your back. “Are you ready for me?” Jeff asked, fingering you in a teasing manner, “Yes, Jeff, please.” You practically begged him; you heard him laugh to himself softly before you felt him enter you all the way. You screamed, feeling the sharp pain of all of him entirely in you, “Jeff!” You cry out and moan, “What don’t you like how it feels?” He said menacingly, as you tried to adjust to his massive size quickly “Yes-” You were cut off as he pulled out and quickly slammed back into you, you moaned, and you heard him laugh to himself “I love how tight you are.” Jeff said practically snarling as he started pulling in and out of you with a much more violent force, you couldn’t even think properly you just kept moaning his name. He shoved his massive thick length into you with a force that drove you crazy, and you began to hear his groans when he let go of your hair to slap you in the ass, then he flipped you over still pumping into you. He grabbed your face “I want to see your face as I make you mine.” He said as he began to move even faster, you looked at his face as he moved in and out, he started to groan more as you felt another orgasm come over you, and you moaned his name before he pulled out from inside you and finished all over your chest while moaning your name too. You both cleaned up, and then he fell on the bed beside you, trying to catch his breath as you rolled over next to him and cuddled close to him you, felt like you fit perfectly into him. Jeff smiled, looking at you on his chest “That was my first time.” He said, stroking your head softly, you sat up, “Really?” “Yeah, I wasn’t lying when I told you I’d never been with anyone before.” Jeff said, laughing softly; you held him more tightly, “What is it (N/N)?” As he noticed you squeezing him more tightly, “I just want you to remember this moment and remember me, I don’t want to let you go right now.” Jeff squeezed you tightly back “I’ll remember this moment forever because you were in it. Don’t worry, I’ll always remember our moments together, even though we’ll always have more.” Jeff told you as he kissed you one last time before you both drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>You woke up from Jeff shifting as he was waking up too “Good morning, (N/N)” “I might never get tired of this honestly.” You yawned, still feeling a little sleepy. “Last night was amazing, you know.” Jeff whispered as he pulled you closer kissing your forehead you rubbed his arm slowly and smiled “It was amazing for me too. Although you were a little rough at the start, not that I’m complaining since it’s you, every time we do something together, I always wonder which ‘you,’’ it’s going to be. Rough you or gentle you.” You say as you stroke his chest softly. Jeff smirks, “Which ‘me’ do you like the most?” “I think it depends. I like them both at different times. I love you in general though I’m okay with everything you do.” You say to Jeff as you decide to kiss him slowly. “I love you too (Y/N)” You both laid in bed a little longer, taking in the morning together and letting the sleep fully go away. You got up first as you looked for the clothes you came in with before putting on the dress. “It’s chilly this morning, and we’re walking back. Put this on.” Jeff said while passing you his white hoodie, “Seriously, isn’t this your favorite hoodie?” You said while taking the hoodie, “It is, but you’re my favorite person, and as long as you’re around, so is my hoodie, I’m not losing it.” Jeff says, smiling as you put it on. He takes out a black hoodie for himself as you put the dress back in the bag, which Jeff holds for you as you walk out the room together. You say goodbye to everyone in the mansion, and Clockwork reminds you that she finished your portrait and would text it to you later. You thanked her and Slender for the meal again before you both walked out. Jeff held your hand as you both walked out through the fog together. As you walked through the forest, you saw beautiful women in the trees; some waved to you both as you passed others minded their business, “Are those the Nymphs?” You asked Jeff, who was already looking at you. “Yeah, Ben tries to ask them out, but besides Sera, they all seem content with being among nature and being amongst themselves. They’re normally only out during dusk and dawn or at night if it’s the Naiads in the lake.” Jeff says as you both walk down the forest path, you both usually walk. Eventually, the two of you reached the cabin, and Jeff ordered you on to his back, and you got on. He then swiftly climbed the tree and got onto the balcony and opened the door to your room. It was 8 am, and everyone was still fast asleep. “Should we crawl back into bed?” You whispered to Jeff as you began to undress, “You read my mind, babydoll.” Jeff said with a smile as he started to undress too and got into bed with you, he held you close and you looked at each other happy to exist together. A sad thought crossed your mind, “Do you ever miss Liu?” Jeff seemed to be lost in thought by your question, and then he spoke, “I do. It was even harder before you came into my life. I used to really struggle to sleep, and I’d stay awake and blame myself for things I didn’t even do. It’s always easy to realize all the mistakes you’ve made in your life when you’re lying in bed, alone in the dark, just trying to sleep.” “I can’t say I’ve felt your guilt, but I’ve felt my own, it’s why I slept with lights and music on before I met you. I just didn’t want to feel alone. One night when I had just gotten out of a relationship, and I was really hurt, and I felt really alone in the world, I slept at the foot of El’s bed in the hopes that I would feel less alone.” “Did it help?” “Kind of, I ended up waking up, El. I felt terrible, but she ended up telling me stories about her life, just the funniest things so that I’d think of something else. I remember crying softly but also laughing at times because of El. She told me months later that she spoke to me an hour after I’d fallen asleep just in case I woke up.” “She’s a good friend.” “Oh yeah, El is my soul sister. She’s always been there for me; you were the first secret I kept from her.” “Liu would have liked you. He always believed I’d get better and find someone wonderful. He was definitely right in the end. I wish you could meet him.” “Maybe I will, Liu has a lot of fans too, maybe he’ll show up in the forest one day like you.” “Maybe,” Jeff said, curling up against your side and falling asleep. You looked at his sleeping face and the thin dark line of where his eyelashes once were, you looked at his eyelids, they seemed scarred and the skin stretchy, his eyebrows thinned out and sparse but you loved Jeff’s features. His body like him had overcome a lot, and you loved Jeff, you felt so lucky to be with him. You ran your hands through his hair and hummed to him softly before sleep came for you too. </p>
<p>You woke up when you heard the bathwater start to run as El and Jane’s laughter came from the bathroom. Jeff’s eyes slowly opened as you saw him still curled up against your chest “I want to see your face like this every morning, (N/N)” Jeff whispered yawning awake, he sat up in bed and stretched, you watched as the muscles on his arm and chest flexed, you couldn’t help but hug him “What is it? Why are you so cute?” Jeff asked, chuckling a little, “I just really love you, okay!” You muffled into his chest, causing him to laugh, “I love you too.” Jeff whispered, patting your head gently. “I think Jane and El beat us to the shower so until they finish, we can enjoy our slow morning,” Jeff whispered as you cuddled into him, the two of you stayed entangled in each other’s limbs and blankets for a few more minutes. “I’m excited about my second food coma in a row, tonight.” Jeff spoke while squeezing your bare side, you tickled his stomach in retaliation, and he laughed softly “I’m actually super ticklish! Stop!” Jeff said, laughing more before you heard a knock from the bathroom door. “Bathrooms free!” You heard El and Jane announce together before you heard them open and close the bathroom door leading to El’s room. You and Jeff smiled at each other and raced to the bathroom. You turned on the shower water as Jeff slowly pushed you in, he kissed you as you felt the water hit your bare body. Jeff grabbed the shampoo and slowly began to work it into your hair. You smiled and did the same for him. You washed each other's hair and then went on to help each other clean each other’s bodies. Jeff moaned a little when you finished cleaning all of him and decided to start rubbing him softly instead. Jeff decided to give you a taste of your own medicine and began to rub you as well as you both began to grind against each other. “I’m addicted to the way you turn me on (N/N)” Jeff growled in your ear as you moaned a little from the way he was making you feel “What is it? Are you going to cum already?” Jeff whispered, teasing you as he began to rub you faster, causing your moaning to increase “Please, Jeff, don’t stop!” You moaned louder, “And who says I will?” Jeff said as he moved his fingers meticulously, causing you to reach your climax, you stopped rubbing him, and while you were still orgasming, Jeff lifted you up and put your back against the window. He shoved himself in you and began to hammer into you as you started to moan louder from the pleasure, and so did he. Jeff moved with an unnatural speed with long strokes as your legs began to shake from the pleasure. He began to moan your name in between his grunts before pulling out and finishing all over your thighs, “Jeff, you feel amazing. It’s honestly ridiculous how good you are at that.” You said out of breath he laughed weakly from being out of breath as well. “Honestly, I watched a lot of porn, and I admit I read a few of my fics, and there are some things I’ve always wanted to trY with someone I really liked one day,” Jeff said, letting you lean on him as you both rinsed off. “Thank goodness for fanfictions about you then.” You said you heard Jeff laugh softly as you let yourself fall against his chest with a smile.</p>
<p>You and Jeff got dressed in everyday clothes, knowing you were probably going to be out by the lake with everyone before dinner. When you two stepped out of the room, so did Ethan and Sera, and El and Jane. “Oh my god, could you guys have sex any louder!” Sera said dramatically. “At least you don’t share a bathroom with them, you’re my best friend, but I know you way more than I ever thought I would now,” El said while shaking her head dramatically, Jane looked genuinely horrified, and Ethan went to high-five Jeff. You all walked down to the kitchen following the smell of yet another Thanksgiving feast. The Cleary’s were busy heating up the dinner. They seemed in slight disarray. “We all really slept in today. It's a good thing we started preparing the food yesterday, or else we’d be extremely behind. I don’t know why we woke up so late.” Mrs. Cleary said genuinely confused as she watched over the turkey in the oven, “Who knows, mom.” El said shrugging her shoulders and playing innocent very well “Regardless, kids, thanks to all your help yesterday, we’re practically done, and today is actually really nice out, so just relax around the lake or the house. We’ll call you when dinner is ready.” Mr. Cleary said while putting his pies in another oven. You and the group grabbed some fruit from the bowl that Mrs. Cleary passed you all before you all said your farewells and headed outside. Ethan grabbed Sera, throwing her over his shoulders and running in the direction of the lake as she protested dramatically, screaming and laughing before Ethan tossed them both into the lake “Ethan, it’s so cold!” Sera screamed while laughing as Ethan laughed. Jane and El play wrestled to the lakeshore to see who would get tossed into the lake first Jane won and pushed El in first who grabbed Jane's arm on the way down. Jeff looked at you with a playful smirk, “Jeff, no. We literally showered this morn-Jeff!” You screamed laughed as Jeff ran towards the lake at full speed, laughing all the way before throwing both of you into the deep end. You opened your eyes when you hit the water and saw Jeff in front of you. You were surprised by how clear the water was he smiled as the two of you headed back to the surface. “The water is so clear. It’s cold, though!” You exclaimed as Jeff swam towards you, still laughing. He kissed you when he reached you, “If you were a siren, I would follow you to my death no doubt. The water is nice though, clear, cold but nice.” Jeff said, pushing his hair away from his face. You pulled him close and hugged him, and you felt him loosen up at your touch, no longer scared to get close to you. You all splashed around the shallow parts of the lake before finally getting out. “I’ve become a raisin!” El screams as Jane laughs along with her, you and Jeff held hands, as Sera and Ethan kissed still in the water. You all raced to the outdoor shower rinsing off the lake water before Jane led you all to the indoor spring to dry off. The group of you sat relaxing on the cold stone as you all towel-dried your hair. “El, and Ethan, I just wanted to thank you for accepting me the way you all have. I never thought I’d have friends outside the mansion, let alone an incredible girlfriend.” Jeff said, pulling you closer to him, you smiled. El and Ethan stumbled over each other, trying to explain to Jeff that they were more than happy to be his friend. Jeff waved them off “Still, it’s meant so much to me because I never expected to have a life outside of what was expected of me in the stories I really have been considering maybe taking the route Sera took and trying to blend in with society. Maybe even go to college.” Jeff said solemnly, you looked at him, pleasantly surprised and smiled. “Jeff, the world is changing. You won’t get turned down for your appearance, and Ben has his ways to hack into the government's system and put you in as if you’d always been there,” Sera explained to Jeff encouraging his idea. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking of asking Ben about it.” “I’ll do it if you do,” Jane says, and Jeff smiles, “Deal.” You all cheer Jeff and Jane on excited for their potential and new future. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group eventually split off into their respective rooms to get dressed for dinner, which the Cleary’s announced would be soon. You and Jeff got dressed in somewhat formal clothing; he wore his black jeans and a button-up shirt, you wore a skirt with thigh-high socks and a button-up blouse. “Ready for another dinner party?” Jeff said as he extended his hand toward you “Of course, I’m just really glad you’re here.” You mentioned taking his hand in yours; he smiled as you both walked out of the room together happily. Jane and Sera were helping to set the table, Jeff and you helped bring the food to the table, El brought the drinks and Ethan was setting up the TV to have the football game playing in the background. The Cleary’s motioned you all to sit down, and you all did. You sat on one side of the table with Jeff to your left and El on your right and Jane next to her, and in front of Jane from right to left sat Mr. Cleary, Mrs. Cleary, Ethan, and Sera. The Cleary’s really did look happy having so many people over; they had a way of making you all feel welcomed. “We’re all delighted to have the 4 of you join our family for this thanksgiving. It's been a genuine comfort to us in this time after our move up here we’ve been isolated, but it’s good to have you all here this week, now let’s eat!” Mr. Cleary cheered, picking up his glass and okaying you all to begin the meal. You all joked and spoke throughout the whole meal until the Cleary’s finally said enough at midnight. “Okay, us old folk have had enough, we're going to sleep.” Mr. Cleary said, waving goodnight to everyone. “Thank you for helping us clean; we’ll see you all in the morning.” Mrs. Cleary said, following her husband up the stairs to their bedroom. “Honestly, it’s pretty late, and I’m tired. I’m going to sleep too since Slender gave us all off tonight, so no patrols. You coming, Ethan?” Sera said in a seductive voice Ethan said nothing and blindly followed her up the stairs. “I guess we should all go to bed then,” El said, stretching with Jane, as you and Jeff nodded, and the four of you walked upstairs and said your goodnights.</p>
<p>In the room, you and Jeff undressed into nothing but your underclothes as you both crawled under the blankets. “It’s cold tonight, or am I just tipsy from the wine?” Jeff whispers with a massive smile on his face. You snuggle closer to him in an attempt to make him warm, he welcomes it and pulls you closer. “Are you happy, Jeff? With me?” You murmur solemnly, causing him to open his eyes and sit up; you sit up with him. “Of course, I’m happy. Why wouldn’t I be? What got you to ask that?” Jeff asks, genuinely surprised. “I’m happy to hear that. It’s just sometimes I feel like you worry too much about me, and it makes me feel like you’ll eventually think that this is all too much and just really not worth it.” You say thinking about how distant he got after the Nina revelation. Jeff seemed to have come to the same conclusion. “Nina worries me. I worry about what she and her group are capable of, and I worry about what she’d do to you if she ever found out just how much I love you. She still believes the story someone wrote for her, to be her destiny, I don’t. I hope weirdly enough that she took her life back into her own hands and is taking steps to do something she wasn’t written to do, and that’s date Zalgo. I hope she’s forgotten about me. I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said when we first met about not liking the killing I did even though you somewhat agreed with the reasoning. I’m considering stopping and just really try to live a normal life with you.” Jeff said as he tenderly ran a hand through your hair. “Are you sure? I disagreed with you taking the law into your own hands, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think the people you’ve killed deserved it.” “I don’t regret what I did, especially when it comes to saving you. I just think I can help in other ways; Ben exposes pedophiles by forwarding their information to the FBI sometimes if they don’t get their fast enough EJ, Lulu, or I would handle it. Sera directs Clockwork and Toby to any racist killer cop she encounters on the job. Jane and I usually would just observe our surroundings for anything off; that’s how I found out about Hunter. I’ll still keep my eyes open, but I’ll take a backseat when it comes to killing; besides, Sera says I’m being too reckless and bringing too much attention to myself I was sloppy with Hunter, but I just didn’t want him to hurt you, anymore.” Jeff says, bringing you closer to him, you curl up closer to him and smile. “I support whatever you want to do. Now that I think of it smearing, ‘Go to Sleep’ was a bit tacky I can’t lie.” You say poking fun; Jeff laughs at your comment. “What you don’t like it?” Jeff says, sounding smug, as he climbs on top of you, you smile. “Nope, it’s tacky and overused.” You say, standing your ground and sitting up. Jeff smirks at you and kisses you softly. “Go to sleep (Y/N),” Jeff whispers in a soft but chilling voice. You feel chills rush through your body before you smile and push him softly to the side. “You’re such a loser.” You exclaim, laughing at how he still manages to get to you. “Don’t get mad at me for getting turned on by my tagline, fangirl,” Jeff says, laying back on the bed, looking satisfied with your reaction. “You’re the worse, and I wasn’t even that much of a fangirl. I just read a few fics here and there.” You say as you make yourself comfortable beside him again. Jeff laughed at your comment and smiled at himself “(N/N). I love you. You know that, right?” Jeff said, caressing your cheek. “I know. And do you know that I love you, Jeff?” You said, rubbing the scar on the side of his mouth gently. Jeff looked at you with a sincere, honest smile. “I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that was a chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter I'm not above writing sexual scenes but this chapter was definitely different and a first from anything I've written before. I'm still learning I don't know if I did a good or a bad or how people will react, but hey I wanted to write the story, like this I'm happy with it and if you're reading this I hope you're happy with it too! This without a doubt is my favorite chapter I will say it again it was special to me sexy scenes aside! So please let me know if you liked it too, see you guys next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Not All Dreams Are Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Jeff woke up to Mrs. Cleary’s screaming and then El Screaming; Jeff got up before you “Stay here!” Jeff shouted before running out into the hall and shutting the door behind him. You sat on the bed, scared before you got up, and began to get dressed. While you finished dressing up, you heard the balcony door open before you felt yourself be pushed onto the ground. “I wonder what Jeff would ever see in you? I mean, look at me!” Nina said, holding a knife to your throat as she gestured to her face with her other hand. Nina wasn’t wearing makeup showing off what she usually hid, her thin Glasgow smile scar. You spit in her face causing her to punch you with her free hand. “You fucking bitch, you’re lucky Zalgo wants you alive! Although we still have Liu, I’m sure Jeff cares more about his brother than you anyways! I’ll just kill you right now!” Nina says, shoving the knife against your throat hard enough that you end up feeling a slight drop of blood fall down your neck. You were about to scream, but Nina was dragged off of you by Jane; meanwhile, you applied pressure to your neck as Jane and Nina fought on the floor. Jane managed to get Nina to drop the knife as you dived for it. “Your boyfriend already left without you! He didn’t even care enough to get you before teleporting away.” Jane said coldly, making Nina furious. “Fuck you, Jane! He’d never leave me alone!” Nina shouted as she pulled away from Jane. “Well, he did! Soon as he saw Jeff and right after Ethan called the authorities,” Jane said, pulling out a knife of her own ready to lounge at Nina just then Nina smiled as a puff of blackish-red smoke engulfed her. “Told you,” Nina said smugly before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Jane looked back at you before going to your side. I’ll get Jeff, but we both have to leave before the police come, we’ll regroup after. We’ll both meet you all at the hospital.” Just then, Jeff came into the room looking furious, “Jane, go get dressed, we need to leave right now! (N/N) are you okay?” Jeff says, kneeling beside you, “Yes, but go, go, you and Jane need to leave before the police come. I’ll see you later; it’s just a scrape.” You said, assuring Jeff he still looked worried but begrudgingly got dressed and grabbed his clothes before Jane came back in the room, and they both left, jumping off the balcony into the direction of the woods. You got up from the floor as you heard the police and ambulance sirens arrive outside. </p>
<p>The police interviewed the four of you at the back of the house; Sera did most of the talking. She told the police it was most likely a home invasion, said the three attackers wore ski-masks and that you couldn’t see their faces or make out any features. El was allowed to go to the hospital with her mom, who was being transported to the hospital for emergency surgery; only she was the one needing the operation now. A few hours of waiting around and eventually the detective that interviewed you during the night, Hunter attacked you approached. He looked at you, Sera and Ethan. “How come death seems to follow you everywhere, Miss (L/N)?” The detective asked you, and you didn’t even know how to answer. You all knew there was no way Mr. Cleary survived the attack from all the blood in the hallway, but a part of you still hoped for a miracle. “I don’t know.” You mumbled, still in shock over everything. The detective was frustrated; you wondered if he wanted to link both cases. After the detective went over a few more questions he finally let you go to the hospital, Sera and Ethan stayed at the scene Ethan seemed furious and Sera was doing her best to comfort him and talk to the police. You said your goodbyes to them before you were given a lift to the hospital by one of the officers. On your way to the hospital, you texted Jane and Jeff. Jane responded that she was already at the hospital, and she said she would meet you at the front. Jeff responded that he was talking to Slender about everything and that he’d pick you up after. You felt guilty, suddenly realizing that maybe Jeff was right to worry and you had pushed his worries aside. The car stopped in front of the hospital and you saw Jane standing in the front. You ran over to Jane and hugged her; she hugged you back and seemed relieved to see you. “How’s Mrs. Cleary and El?” “Mrs. Cleary is out of surgery, it went well, but El she’s doing as well as she could be considering everything,” Jane said solemnly as you followed her into the hospital. </p>
<p>You and El waited inside Mrs. Cleary’s room. The hospital gave her a private suite since everyone who worked there knew her and loved her; she was one of the best surgeons in the state. El sat quietly next to you; she was numb; Mrs. Cleary was the one who found Mr. Cleary stabbed to death by Zalgo, who was in the process of trying to kill her when she screamed causing El and Jane to run to their room when El saw the scene playing out in front of her she screamed. Otis meanwhile tried to kill Ethan, but Sera fought him. That was when Nina was supposed to kidnap you, they thought both Jane and Jeff would be occupied by Zalgo and leave you alone, but Jeff told Jane to check on you and that he’d keep El safe. Your neck felt stiff as you grabbed at the bandage on it, Jane walked into the room with the coffee she made for her and El, you couldn’t stomach anything, not even liquids. “Thanks, Jane.” El murmured, as Jane handed her coffee and sat beside her on the long couch. El has spoken to you both, which you and Jane were grateful for, but she went practically mute since the doctors pronounced her father dead. When Mrs. Cleary got out of surgery, she seemed calmer and started to speak more according to Jane, and the doctors said she had a good chance of waking up today but if not definitely tomorrow. Ethan and Sera still stayed at the scene. Otis admitted that it was thanks to Ethan that they were able to orchestrate their attack. They had seen Jane, Jeff and Sera show up to the party after Ethan blabbed to Otis about Sera coming and Otis recognized who he was talking about immediately. Ethan blames himself for his father’s death and for bringing Zalgo, Nina, and Otis into their lives. El sat on the couch listening to music, drinking her coffee, and leaning against Jane who sat reading a book. Your phone vibrated, it was Jeff saying he was in the parking lot. “Jeff is here for me, there’s something I need to tell him, I’ll be back tonight El.” “No (N/N) I want you to stay with Jeff, you'll be safer, and I have Jane to keep me and my mom safe. I’ll keep you updated on my mom, you keep us updated on what’s happening outside.” El said getting up and hugging you tightly. “I love you, El. You’re my sister.” “And you’re mine,” El said letting go of you as you waved goodbye to Jane and left the hospital. </p>
<p>Jeff was waiting for you in the back of the parking lot. You ran towards him when you saw him and embraced him tightly, he returned it. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Jeff whispered as he pulled away “How’s El’s mom?” Jeff said, sounding worried. “She’s going to be okay, but Jeff there’s something we need to talk about.” You say sounding serious, Jeff notices. “Okay, let’s just get to the other side of the forest first.” He says holding your hand and leading you through the woods. The woods on the other side of town felt darker, and the branches on the trees seemed to form faces that laughed at you both as you walked. Behind the trees, you spotted a beautiful metal spiral staircase “Is that a staircase?” You ask Jeff wondering if he noticed it too. He grabs your hand tightly and pulls you closer. “Don’t ever step on them or touch them, just pretend they aren’t there,” Jeff said as he began to walk faster with you through the forest. You felt the shift when you both finally entered the forest that the mansion was located in. “It feels so much lighter in these woods.” You said feeling more at ease. “It does. What did you want to talk to me about?” Jeff said looking worried, you got serious remembering the morning. “It’s about something Nina said when she attacked me. She mentioned Lui, she said they had him. I think they want to use him against you, they wanted to use me too but Nina wanted to kill me and she said Zalgo wouldn’t be mad because they still had Liu.” You said Jeff went quite he seemed frozen. “Do you really think they have Liu?” “Honestly Jeff I don’t know, but I can’t think of a reason for Nina to have lied to me; when she thought she’d kill me.” You said as Jeff stopped walking and let go of your hand. He took a deep breath trying to calm down and sat on the floor he looked defeated. “Jeff!” You exclaimed as you knelt beside him. Jeff let you hold him as you wrapped your arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. “Jeff we have to get to the mansion.” “I know, I just feel like I have no control over everything that’s happening. I couldn’t protect my brother, you almost got hurt this morning. What if I can’t protect you?” “You can Jeff. Don’t think like that I’ll be okay and we’ll help Liu too.” You said and Jeff seemed to believe you, You helped him stand up as he hugged you. “No matter what, you need to be safe,” Jeff whispered as he kissed the top of your head. “I will be.” You whispered into his chest as the two of you continued walking towards the mansion.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go tell Slender about what Nina told you. If you want to take a shower you can, there are some spare towels in the bathroom and you can change into my clothes and there’s some stuff you could use in the cabinet under the sink.” Jeff said, walking away as you walked up the stairs to his room. You opened the door and looked through his closet grabbing the largest T-Shirt you could find and one of his shorts. You walked to the bathroom and peeked inside the cabinet, there was a (FC) bag with all the products you used, you smiled wondering when Jeff took the time to put this together for you. You grabbed the hair products and soap then turned the water on; the shower’s water comforted you after the long day you’ve had. You finished up quickly then looked at the towel rack noticing a (FC) towel, you wrapped it around you and smiled. You got dressed and went into Jeff’s room you turned on his fairy lights and lit the candles he got for you, as you decided to play your favorite soft song on his speakers. You texted El and Jane and they told you that Mrs. Cleary had woken up for a while but then fell back asleep. You told them to take care, and they wished you the same. You got up and danced around listening to the song fill the room. You let yourself fall against his bed and grabbed his pillow, it smelled like Jeff and you let the scent comfort you as you held it close to you. You heard the door open and Jeff gave you a weak smile, he went and sat on the end of the bed. You sat up and hugged him as he turned around to look at you. “I love you (N/N).” He whispered falling against you. “I know, I love you too Jeff. What did Slender say?” You asked pulling Jeff closer to you as he spoke. “He’s considering sending some of us into the forest tomorrow in groups to see if we can find their base. Sera has spoken with some of the nymphs but they haven’t seen anything in our area. Have you spoken to El and Jane?” “Yeah, her mom woke up for a bit but she’s sleeping now, they’re confident about tomorrow though.” “That’s good. Listen (N/N) tomorrow when some of the others and me go into the woods to search for Liu, I need you to stay here. Slender, Lulu, Clockwork, Ben, and Sally will all be here and I know you’ll be safe here with them.” “Jeff, just promise me you’ll be safe.” “I will do my best but I need to know you’re somewhere safe,” Jeff whispered, he pulled you into his chest and you looked up at him. He looked at you with so much love and you kissed him softly he returned the kiss as he held you in his arms, you both fell asleep.</p>
<p>When you woke up you noticed the bed was empty; you sat up quickly, the room was still dark but you saw Jeff sitting on his bay window. The moonlight illuminated his face and he turned to look at you. “Did I wake you?” Jeff whispered, “No, I just panicked when I didn’t feel you in bed with me.” You said getting out of bed and putting on his T-shirt to sit next to him. “Everything okay Jeff?” You asked cuddling up against him. Jeff wrapped an arm around you and smiled softly. “I’m thinking about Liu.” You held his hand so he knew you were listening as he continued talking. “I just keep wondering what version of our life Liu has in his head, the one I have or the one where I try to kill him and our family. I’ve wanted to be reunited with him for so long but I never stopped to think about what I’d do if the life he remembers wasn’t the one I remember.” You pulled Jeff closer to you, and he rested his head on yours. “What if he hates me?” “If he’s the brother you want in your life, he won’t. I know this means a lot to you but if he does hate you that isn’t Liu. I know Liu loves you and if he doesn’t then he isn’t the brother you knew anyways.” Your words seemed to have a positive effect on Jeff. He held your hand and you squeezed his hand gently. “You’re right, but now I feel like I let him down. We didn’t get to him first, and now Zalgo has him and who knows what he’s told him or done to him.” Jeff says looking frustrated. “We’ll find him, don't worry. We’ll save Liu and stop them okay? And if Liu isn’t who you want him to be we’ll all talk to him and show him who you really are.” You say pulling Jeff into a hug, as he let you hold him. “I don’t know what I’d do without you (N/N). I feel like I’m losing it but you’re keeping me strong and focused.” Jeff whispered. “You keep me feeling safe Jeff, without you I wouldn’t be so strong. You saved me in more ways than one.” You whispered back to him. “And you saved me, you need to know that you saved me too (Y/N). I need you here and I need you to be safe.” Jeff pleaded in a hushed tone “I know and I’m here, I’m safe and you’re safe too, Jeff. It’s just us in your room right now and nothing can hurt us, nothing can touch us.” You said standing up, you held out your hands for Jeff to take, he did and you led him to the bed. You both laid under the covers and held each other tightly. “Now that I have you (N/N). I can’t imagine life going back to being without you.” “And you won’t have to Jeff as long as you want me in your life I’ll be here.” Jeff smiled at your quick and honest response, and then he began to kiss you softly. “I’ll always keep you safe,” Jeff said, holding you so tightly it felt like if he’d let go he’d feel like he’d disappear. “I know Jeff.” You whispered, rubbing his head. You waited maybe an hour to make sure he was asleep before you fell asleep too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You woke up to Jeff putting on his black jeans in the middle of the room. He had nothing else on, he felt you looking at him and looked at you and smiled “Pervert.” “I’m just enjoying the morning view, but how do you feel Jeff?” You asked while getting out of bed. “Better, after our middle of the night talk, you really helped me to calm down and get out of my own head,” Jeff said, rubbing his hand on the back of your head and bringing you closer to kiss your forehead. “I’m glad I could help you, Jeff.” You say looking up at him with a smile, he returns it. “Here, I grabbed both my hoodies from the house when Jane and I snuck out. You can wear my white one today, I’ll wear the black one.” Jeff said handing you his famous hoodie again, you put it on and then put on some jeans. “The proxies are already in the woods looking for signs of where Zalgo and his group might be. Jack, Toby, and I are going to join them. You’ll stay here with everyone else. Jane said El and her are safe in the hospital. Mrs. Cleary woke up this morning. If you want we can visit them tonight after I come back from searching for Liu.” You shook your head in agreement “Don’t rush I’ll call El later after you leave, she’ll understand if I can’t see her today.” “I know, but if we can, I want to make time to see them. I owe El and her family a lot, and taking you to visit Mrs. Cleary on behalf of us both is the least I can do.” Jeff seemed to have his mind made up on the matter and you smiled knowing he really did come to care for El and her family the way you did. You now realized just how much being accepted by them meant to Jeff and just how important stopping Zalgo and his group had become. Not just because he wanted to save Liu but because he also wanted to avenge Mr. Cleary who had accepted you both into his home so willingly. “Let’s go have breakfast together downstairs before I leave,” Jeff said, holding out his hand for you to take it, and you both walked downstairs together. Jack was rubbing Lulu’s head on the couch in the living room as you and Jeff passed before walking into the kitchen. Although Jack seemed slightly cold and standoffish, at that moment you realized just how loving he could be when it came to Lulu. “How long have they been together? Jack seems almost nice around Lulu” You asked Jeff who chuckled softly. “Jack and Lulu are some of the oldest people here, she has a bit of a babyface and she’s reserved but Lulu is 24. Jack is like 25 and they both appeared when they were 18, Jack was the one who found Lulu a year after he was found. Honestly, Jack struggled the hardest with overcoming his tendencies after a year Slender almost considered kicking him out from the thoughts he had alone, imagining that he’d eventually act on them. Then when he found Lulu he changed, his life revolved around her, and making her feel welcomed and Lulu was the opposite; she was one of the people that struggled the least in letting go of her past. She grounded Jack and when Lulu turned 19 they got together so when I got here they were already dating. They’ve been together for 5 years.” You were in awe by Jeff’s reply as the two of you sat down with your breakfast Toby and Clockwork were having their breakfast as well, the four of you chatted and talked about how the day would be planned out. </p>
<p>Toby kissed Clockwork goodbye and you hugged Jeff tightly “I’ll see you tonight okay.” Jeff said kissing you, as the guys and he got ready to leave. “Okay, I love you, Jeff.” “I love you too, (Y/N)” And with that, the guys left and you, Lulu, and Clockwork closed the front door of the mansion. “I’m going to go take a bath. I’ll see you both in a little bit,” Lulu said quietly, Clockwork patted her back as she walked up the stairs. “She always takes Jack leaving hard.” Clockwork said, sad for her friend. “Yeah, Jeff told me how close they are.” You said as you and Clockwork went to the back of the house to a sunroom that had a glass door and massive old glass windows. The room was filled with plants and an easel in the middle with paints. “This room is beautiful.” “It’s where Lulu and I come when we’re stressed, it’s a sunroom but at night the moonlight lights it up really well too.” Clockwork said sitting on a chair and inviting you to sit with her. “Clockwork if it’s okay to ask how long have you been with Toby?” You asked and Clockwork looked at the glass ceiling and smiled letting the sun hit her face. “We’re about to be two years. I’m 24 he’s 23, and we both showed up at 18. When I showed up I was really off the rails I wanted to be completely left alone and isolated. I didn’t even realize he joined us when he did when I was 20 and Lulu was too, she approached me, she asked me to help with Jane who had just shown up and was trying to kill Jeff who had shown up earlier that same year. It took some convincing but by the next year she and Jeff got along just fine. Jane and Jeff ended up becoming pretty close, and Jane preferred the guys’ company over us but thanks to her I opened up to Lulu. I started hanging out with her, therefore with everyone else and that whole year I was 21 Toby approached me and besides Lulu, I never felt noticed by anyone before. I felt like Toby actually saw me and he admitted he always liked me but he was too scared to approach me before. Finally, when I turned 22 on Christmas Eve we started dating and Toby, Lulu, Jack, and I have been double dating since.” Clockwork smiled at the end of her reminiscing and her smile was so sincere, it made you smile too. “Thanks for telling me Clockwork.” “Of course, you’re with Jeff now, you’re part of the family and part of our story now.” Clockwork said with a massive grin as Lulu entered the sunroom wearing her wet straight hair down with a blue sundress. Your phone vibrated, it was El. “Lulu come sit with us, I’m going to call my friend at the hospital outside but I’ll be back in a bit, you look beautiful in that dress by the way.” You said causing Lulu to blush as you exited to the backyard to call El back. El answered after one ring “(Y/N)! Ethan went into the woods by himself. He blamed himself for what happened! Sera is looking for him and she texted Jeff and his group about it too since they’re in the woods also. Jane is with my mom and I can’t tell her about Ethan. She just lost my dad and she just woke up. I don’t know what to do or say I don’t know how to pretend everything is okay.” El sounded frantic as you felt your phone vibrate from a text, you assumed it was Jeff. “El, don’t worry they’ll find him, they’re searching those woods, they’ll find them just focus on Jane, your mom, and yourself.” You said feeling another text come in, you looked at it, it was from Ethan ‘Come into the woods if you want Ethan to live.’ ‘Come alone, or he dies.’ “Okay, El everything is going to be fine. We’ll get Ethan back okay?” “Okay,” El said, really believing, you. When you hung up you walked straight to the wall of fog and walked through it, careful that you weren’t seen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, that's why the last chapter was so fluffy and lovey. I am currently in the process of starting my online classes soon so I've been a little stressed out by life but this story will be wrapping up soon and I think I'm going to have to keep posting once a week for the remainder of the story because of the work I'll be starting soon. Regardless I hope you're all enjoying the story thank you for the kudos they mean everything to me and I'll see you all next week if life doesn't happen. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>